


Save me from myself

by meadowmyangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Best Friends, Bottom Dean, Burns, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dean Runs, Diapers, Dom Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Law Enforcement, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Con touching., Pacifier - Freeform, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rich Castiel, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Top Castiel, Worried Castiel, Worried Dean, baby bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/pseuds/meadowmyangel1
Summary: Dean had a bad upbringing. No one knows how bad. Sam and the rest of his family think's Dean had it great. Girls on each arm, the school's troublemaker. Notoriety, the top dog. Dean tells us a different story. Castiel saves Dean and they fall in love along the way. This is their story.Updated. 22/05/18





	1. Roadhouse baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a warning's up mainly because Dean talks about past abuse and past self-harm. Nothing happens in this fic. The Non-Con tag is for when someone makes a move on Dean without his consent and it does upset him. It's not graphic in any way. There is violence and murder however and gun crime. Read only if this won't upset you. If you need guidance please talk to me.
> 
> Hey, I have a learning disability, this as not Beta. Never let your limits stop you from doing what you love...
> 
> The people in this fic don't belong to me, but thanks for lending them to me for a short while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's inconsolable, his friends and family laugh about him but they know little about the truth. Castiel comes to the rescue and makes sure the younger man's looked after.

 

Dean's sat in the roadhouse bar and grill. His Aunt Ellen ran the bar, and Dean had been helping out from time to time. All of his family and friends sat around him, but he's not happy, not at all. For the last twenty or so minutes Sam, his baby brother has been recalling tales of Deans past. Dean’s boyfriend, Castiel seems to be listening to them with rapt attention. Everyone is laughing at this, all except himself. Sam has been telling them that he had a new girl in his arms every day. That, he could never commit to any relationship, and they're all surprised at how long Castiel has lasted. They laugh and talk there insipid words cut deep like he's bleeding inside. Dean just can't take this anymore, so he gets up and runs.

 

His baby, the one thing his dad did right by him, the 67 Chevy Impala was stood like a sentry in the dark. Baby’s always waiting for him, never a cruel word, just there to welcome him, his only friend. Dean slides down the passenger side door and hugs his knees and cries. No one knows how hard high school was for him or the way his dad treated him. The abuse and hate he received. It's a heavyweight he has to bear but that weight is crushing his lungs, and he can no longer breathe.

 

 

Xxxxxx

 

 

Warm hands envelop him, and he's pulled against a solid chest. Fingers stroke through his light brown hair and the sturdy weight grounds him.

 

"Baby boy, it's okay. I'm here now."

 

Dean is inconsolable. He shakes like a leaf in the fall. Ready to drop at any moment.

 

"This is what we’re going to do sweetheart. I'm going to get your keys and drive you back to my place."

 

Castiel hunts for Dean’s keys and finds them in his back pocket. He lifts Dean up and slides him into the passenger seat. The drive home is silent and tense. The only sound little hiccups from Dean and sniffles. Castiel parks baby making sure she's safe. He scoops Dean up in his strong arms and carries him to his apartment. Once there he sit's his boyfriend on the toilet seat and runs a bath.

 

"This will do you some good, a warm bath; I’ll even let you use some of my special bath salts I know you like so much."

 

Dean sits there with his head hung low, and a stray tear run's done his freckled face. Castiel tries to strip him, but Dean panics.

 

"No Cas, please. Not yet."

 

Castiel sighs. "Okay, but I will sit outside the door. I want to keep talking to you, Dean. You stop I come in. Do you understand?"

 

"Yeah, Cas I get it."

 

Dean steps into the warm water and sits down, hoping it will relax him. Dean talks with Castiel through the door; he does not stay in for long though. The older man had left him a large white fluffy towel and he dry’s himself. He puts on his soft pyjamas, and Castiel helps him to bed.

 

"I'm scared Cas," whispers Dean to his lover. "I don't know what to do. All that tonight, they don't know the truth." Says the younger man with a troubled face.

 

"Listen tomorrow; we will turn off our phones and shut the world away. You can tell me everything; this is a safe place. Nothing you will say will leave this apartment okay."

 

"Yeah, I can do that." Says Dean trying to be brave. "I just hope you won't end up hating me."

 

"I could never hate my sweet boy." Smiles Castiel. "Now I want you to take these tablets they will help you sleep." The older man hand’s Dean two green pills and a glass of water.

 

Dean takes the medication with little fuss and snuggles into the warm body of his best friend and lover.

 


	2. Gumpy mornings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets ready for his young lover's life story and finally manages to kick Dean out of bed.

 

Castiel got up early. He dresses in the bathroom so as not to disturb his sleeping lover. The older man wants to go to the store and back before Dean wakes up. Castiel grabs his phone and wallet and leave's the apartment. The store is quiet, and Castiel gets what he needs, snacks and food for the day without much issue. He's back in less than an hour, and he's pleased when he gets back that Dean is still sleeping.

 

Castiel hunts for Dean's phone. Turning both their phones onto silent and places them in his office draw. He takes the landline phone off the wall. No disruptions today.

 

Castiel's sister lives in France, and his older brother is currently on the other side of the world, well he was the last he had heard. Gabriel lives near but won't disturb him without course. His best friend moved to England, so he knows they won't be calling on him today. He's pretty sure that none of Dean's friends and family nowhere he lives. So today will just be for him and Dean.

 

The older man grabs the brown fleece he keeps when his two baby niece's visit. Throwing it on the couch and grabs pillows and cushions to make it comfy. Placing a box of tissues on the coffee table. He put's two bowl's full of chocolate chip cookies on there as well. He also puts a six pack of coke on the table; it's best not to go down the alcohol route.

 

Castiel looks at the time it's now half eight, so he starts on French toast and bacon, and he puts the coffee pot on. He would love one of them fancy machines, but he never got around to getting one. Grabbing a bottle of fresh orange juice out of the fridge he places it on the table that overlooks the harbour. _'Time to go wake sleeping beauty up'_ he muses to himself.

 

"Dean, baby, wake up." Suggests Castiel. Gently shaking the younger man.

 

"No, go away." Dean moans. Trying to get back the cover his lover took from him.

 

Castiel laughs at his young lover. "No, sweet boy get up. I have breakfast on the table."

 

Dean opens one green eye and glares at his boyfriend. "Leave me alone." He mutters at the man.

 

"Dean Winchester, you will get up now, or I will drag you up. Do you hear me?" Castiel used a stern tone he's never used on Dean before.

 

Dean opens his eyes wide and sits up and stretches. Grumbles under his breath and gets out of bed.

 

Castiel just smiles and shakes his head.

 

 

 

 XxxxxxxX

           

 

 

"This is unbelievable." Moans Dean eating his food with gusto.

 

"I'm glad you like it." The older man looks on in amusement.

 

Dean takes a large gulp of orange juice, and he sighs. "Thanks, Cas." He smiles back at his blue-eyed lover.

 

"You're most welcome." Says the older man smiling softly. "After this, you can get a wash and clean your teeth; then we will talk. We have all day; no one will disturb us.”

 

Dean nods. "Yeah okay."

 

Dean picks up the plates, but Castiel takes them from him. "You just go get dressed and be ready for the day baby," Castiel states in a calm tone.

 

Dean goes to the draw in Castiel's bedroom. He keeps a couple of changes of clothes at his lover's house. Pulling on grey sweatpants and a plain white tee-shirt also his old red comfort hoodie. It's faded with many washes and a little raggy around the edges, but Dean loves it, makes him feel safe. The younger man uses the bathroom. He walks into the living room and smiles at the way his lover as set it up. Dean sits down and reaches for Ollie, Castiel's stuffed dog that sits on the old wooden rocking chair. Waiting for Castiel to come in. He sincerely hopes nothing will change between them after he hears his story.


	3. A twisted tale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Castiel the entire story of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. (Past Self-Harm) (Mention of past child abuse) (Mention of a school bully)

****

Castiel sat next to Dean on the large brown leather couch. Dean made himself comfy with the fleece and pillows. Ollie was on his lap, and he stroked his fingers through the soft fur, of the dog. Jade green eyes looked up at the older man, and Dean asks the one question that has been bothering him since last night.

 

"Cas, why did you laugh? When they were telling you about my school life?"

Castiel sighs shaking his head sadly. "At first I thought Sam was just telling an antidote about your school days. Then he went on. I was not laughing Dean I promise you that. I saw your face, and it hurt me to see you in so much pain. No one around you could see it. When you ran out, I followed. I needed to see if you were okay."

 

Dean was satisfied with the answer and sighed. "I want to tell you everything, but I won't be able to stop. If I stop, I think I will just break down. So if you need to ask a question can you do it after?"

 

"Of course baby. I just want to be here for you." Castiel encourages his lover.

 

Dean got up the nerve to talk and started his story. "I had always done well at school, but dad always seemed to think Sammy was the one with the brains. Mom was dying of cancer, and I would stay home and look after her. I think Dad resented it somehow. I had fallen behind at school, but the teachers were great, always helping me. Benny and Charlie were always there for me. When mom died, my world changed overnight. Dad would vanish for weeks, then come back in a foul mood. When he was so drunk, he could not walk. That's when my life went to hell."

 

Dean paused for a drink and got his breath back. "At school; there was this boy, Alastair De'Mon. He was not the usual school bully. He would shove me about and call me names that kind of shit. Anyway, I had realised that I liked both boys and girls. I met this boy called Aaron he was nice, and we would hold hands. That's all we ever did. Alastair's dad was friendly with my father, and he told him, I was a fag. Dad beat the shit out of me." Dean wiped tears out of his eyes but continued the tale.

 

"Dad never hit me in front of Sam; he was the golden boy. I was stupid, never going to make anything of myself. Alastair started spreading rumours that I was out every night with a different girl. People called me a whore, and some kept out of my way. There was a rumour that I got this girl pregnant; her name was Holly. Holly was my friend. I would go to her house just to get away from it all. When the rumours started, she pulled away from me.

 

Benny and Charlie would joke about it asking who I was fucking that night. Dad never hit where anyone could see but one day he went mad, and I could not go to school for the whole week. I had to lie and say I got into a fight, so the rumour started that I was a troublemaker. When I turned, eighteen, Dad gave me baby the only significant thing he ever did. Cas, what you need to understand is that I have a lot of scars on my body, and I am also a virgin. I had never kissed a person before never had sex."

 

Dean stood up and took his shirt off, and Castiel gasped. White lines zig-zagged Dean's torso. His body was littered with scars.

 

"Dean these do not define you. They mean you survived. That you are brave and you’re amazing." Castiel told his lover with utter conviction in his tone.

 

"There is something you need to see," Dean told the older man, tears now spilling faster over his pale face. "Another reason I never let you see me naked." Dean plucked up the courage and pulled down his sweatpants and stood there with his eyes closed.

 

"Open your eyes, Dean." Castiel’s voice came softly caressing his lover.

 

Dean shook his head and would not do it.

 

"Listen to me, sweetheart." Castiel tried again.

 

Dean could feel fingers along the lines of the cuts. He had made so many cuts. To keep the pain at bay, to make him feel real again.

 

"I know you have been through so much. I'm glad your dad is dead because I would love to kick his ass right now. The thought of you Dean, no one has touched you, a blank canvas all for me. God, you’re so sweet and all mine sweetheart."

 

Dean gasped and opened his eyes to see blue one's mere inches from his face.

 

"When you call me baby boy I love it. I like when you tell me what to do. I want to be your good boy Cas. I can be a good boy for you. Daddy, I can." whispered Dean.

 

Castiel's eyes widened at the words. "Oh, sweet boy you’re so good for me. You need to know Dean if we do this, no one touches you. If they do, I will kill them." Growled out the older man in a clear warning.

 

Dean knew the threat was real, yet he was not scared. "I don't want anyone else. I want you, daddy." His lip trembled, and more tears fell.

 

"Oh, I no sweet boy. It’s okay daddy will look after you. Teach you all you need to know. I promise. Now about what you told me. You're so very brave, and you don't have to carry this around with you anymore. We are going to meet your family, and you're going to tell them."

 

"No daddy please." Begged Dean was sobbing now.

 

"Yes, baby you can. I know you're brave and can do this for me. I also want you to see someone and talk to them. You cut yourself, sweetheart, you need help. I know you can never promise me that you won't do it again, but you must tell me if you feel like it. I tell you what we will have a system for this. If you feel down, you need to say, Code Amber. If you feel you need to hurt, yourself say Code Red. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, daddy I understand. Code Amber and Code Red."

 

"That's my smart, amazing boy. I know you don't trust my word but you will. You have a degree in library science Dean you have a good job. That's all your hard work. I'm so proud of you."

 

"No-No one’s ever said that before." Sniffs Dean amazed at the words his lover was using.

 

Castiel grabbed Dean's chin and lifted it up. "Then I will make sure you hear it more often. We need to talk more about this. It's too much for you today though."

 

"Thank you, daddy. You won't leave me will you?" Dean’s lips wobbled, but he had to ask the question.

 

"Baby boy daddy's here to stay. I never break a promise. I never lie."

 

Dean snuggled up to his daddy on the couch, with his stuffed dog. He put his thumb in his mouth.

 

"Would you like me to read you a story?" asked Castiel after a while. Dean's green eyes lit up, and Castiel smiled. "What about Harry Potter?"

 

"Yes please, daddy. Can I have a snack?"

 

"Of course, you can. You have been so good, Dean." Beamed Castiel at his boy.

 

Dean ate some chocolate chip cookies, and Castiel came back with the Chamber of Secrets. The older man started to read in his low, gravelly voice.

 

The day went fast after that. Castiel cooking lunch and dinner. Dean was just relaxing, happy that his boyfriend still wanted to be with him. He did not want to move out of this content bubble, but he knew he would have to, soon enough.     


	4. Hide away from the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hides from Castiel. The older man is not pleased but kindly sorts Deans problems out, calling in help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning (It's spoken about Non-Con touching. Again I do not go into details.)

 

Castiel drove Dean home, not thinking it was safe just yet for his boy to operate such a big car in such an emotional state. He helped Dean dress into night things and tucked him into bed. The older man kissed him goodnight. If he had his way, his baby boy would be living with him soon.

 

 

The Next day Castiel sent Dean some instructions. He was to come to his home after work. If work ran late, he needed to text. Unbeknown to Castiel, Dean was having issues with a man that was coming to the library. His name was Gordon Walker. Rachel, Deans boss tried her hardest to keep Dean out of the way, but Dean had to set things up for the schools coming in, so it could not always be avoided.

 

 

Dean forgot to text Castiel that night. They were not living together and had not set up any rules. The older man could not do much. It was not like Dean to forget something so simple though. He ignored it for the time being.

 

 

Dean arrived at Castiel’s house an hour later then he said he would. The younger man was tired and frustrated. "Hi Cas sorry I'm late, busy day at work. How was your day?"

 

 

"Fine Dean.” Smiling but it did not reach his eyes. “Have you thought about when we could see your family?"

 

 

"I'm not sure I want to now. That stuff happened so long ago not sure it's worth it."

 

 

"Oh, I think it's worth its sweet boy, and I made a promise to you. You made one to me, remember?"

 

 

"Can we just leave it Cas I'm tired." Moaned Dean in frustration.

 

 

"Fine, well let's eat shall we?" Castiel was trying not to lose his temper with his young lover, so did not say much.

 

 

"Look if you don't need me for anything I think I will just get home."

 

 

Castiel raised his eyebrows. Now he knew something was very wrong. His baby boy never acted like this.

 

 

"No, you will sit and eat. Get washed up and set the table please."

 

 

Dean just glared at the older man. "Fine." The younger man huffed, and he stomped to the bathroom and set the table.

 

 

They ate in silence and after they finished eating Dean got up and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Castiel went to use the bathroom, but when he got back, Dean had gone.

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

For three days Castiel had been trying to get hold of Dean, but he was ignoring him. No one had seen him at work or seen him at the Roadhouse. When Castiel got off work, he would go around to his place. The younger man must have forgotten he had given his lover a key. Castiel was anxious about Dean’s strange behaviour and needed to get to the bottom of it. Castiel sat in the law office common area when a text came through it said two words. ‘Code Red.’ It had him rushing to Missouri’s office.

 

 

 

“Missouri.” Castiel was running to talk to his friend and secretary and backbone of his firm.

 

 

 

“Go Castiel. I know you need to get there before he hurts himself, I've seen it. Your clients can be covered by Kevin, now go.”

 

 

 

Castiel ran to his car and hoped he would get to Dean as fast as he could, without getting stopped by the police. Castiel got to Dean's apartment in under ten minutes, a journey that on a typical day would take fifteen. He opened the door with his key and looked around at the mess. Dean never made a mess he liked order and tidiness.

 

 

 

"Dean," Castiel called out. The older man ran into the bathroom and saw Dean sat in the bath curled up in a ball.

 

 

 

"Sweet boy, what's wrong?" Castiel picked the younger man up, and he leeched onto his lover and sobbed.

 

 

 

"Baby whatever's the matter? Why have you been hiding from me?"

 

 

 

"Dadddy" Dean cried out in pain.

 

 

 

"Hey, Daddy's here now. I will make it better."

 

 

 

"You can't, I've been bad." The younger man sobbed.

 

 

 

Castiel’s heart broke. ‘ _What did Dean mean he's been bad? No Dean would never cheat on him.’_

 

 

 

"Baby why have you been bad? Tell Daddy. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

 

 

 

"I missed work. I ignored you. I was cross with you. Daddy." Dean sniffed.

 

 

 

"Yes I know baby, and I need to punish you for all of that. But my baby boy is not bad for no reason." Castiel stroked the younger man's hair.

 

 

 

Dean started to sob again, and Castiel had just about enough. "Dean you will stop, or I will have to spank you." He shouted at his boy.

 

 

 

"No, Daddy please don't hurt me. I'll be good. He keeps touching me, and I don't want you to be mad at me." Sobbed, Dean.

 

 

 

 _‘What did his boy just say?’_ "Baby who’s been touching you?" He tried to stay calm the poor boy was distraught.

 

 

 

"Gordon Walker, he comes in the library. Rachel tries to keep him away. But he won't stop. I'm scared, Daddy. Monday he touched me, he felt mine-" Chocked out Dean.

 

 

 

"Under or over clothes sweetheart?" Castiel enquired.

 

 

 

"Over," Dean whispered.

 

 

 

 _‘Good._ ’ Castiel thought. ‘ _No one gets to touch Dean first before I do. Well, no one gets to touch Dean full stop’._

 

 

 

"Dean I want you to go stand in the corner for being a bad boy. Then you will see what Daddy will do to those who think they can touch what belongs to him."

 

Dean stumbled and went and stood in the corner putting his thumb in his mouth for comfort.

 

 

"No baby don't put that dirty thing in your mouth." Castiel had to laugh at the pout the boy did with his bottom lip. ‘ _By Gods, he wanted to nibble on it._ ’ Not yet Dean needed to trust him. "Baby Daddy got you a paci, look it even as an apple on it for my science nerd."

 

 

 

"Newton." Giggled Dean.

 

 

"Such a brainy boy. Open up baby suck on this."

 

 

Dean sucked on the paci, he loved it. He turned around feeling sad, that he was a bad boy.

 

 

Castiel went out of the room and called the one person who could help with his boy's issue. Luke his big brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Beta, but please don't let this put you off reading the story.  
> I love your comments, feeling a little lonely today so in need of cheering up.xx


	5. Make my blood boil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finishes Deans punishment but gives him a gift to soften the blow. Dean finally finds out what his lover does for a living.

 

The cell rang then clicked. ‘Luke Code F1.’ Then he clicked off again. His brother was not easy to contact, but he would come now he knew a member of his family was in trouble. He went back into the bedroom where he found Dean crying. Mumbling saying that Daddy did not want him or love him.

 

Castiel knew when he took Dean on he had been abused. He had no clue how much. When he saw the scars, he would have killed John Winchester himself if he was alive. He loved his boy, and it was going to be a struggle for the Dean to believe him. Knowing he could not let him get away with everything. From time to time he would need to be punished. Dean would soon learn that good behaviour, meant positive things and lousy behaviour meant punishment.

 

"Okay, sweet boy come to Daddy."

 

Dean somewhat subdued sucking on his paci came to his Daddy. “Now do you understand why you were punished?”

 

"Yeah, cuzz igneoe ouu."

 

"Sweetheart take the paci out. I can't understand you." Laughed Castiel kindly.

 

"Whoops. I ignored you."

 

"What else did you do baby?" Castiel encouraged the boy.

 

Dean thought what else did he do? "I withheld information."

 

"Yes you could have been hurt, and I can't help you, sweet boy."

 

"What else Dean?"

 

"I made a mess, and I was cross with you, and I missed work."

 

"Yes, you did all that. You also ignored my commands. When I tell you to do something young man you do it. Now because this man hurt you. I will be lenient with you. You will come to my house after each shift. You will text if you're late. You will make dinner when you get there. You will also do the dishes. If you deviate from my plan, you will get twenty smacks on the ass. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, Daddy. I understand." Dean nodded his head.

 

"Now, I know you think I'm hard on you, but I could be making this much worse. I am calling my brother Luke in for this. No one touches what's mine. Who do you belong to baby?"

 

"I belong to you, Daddy." Says Dean softly with his head hung low.

 

"Does belonging to me make you sad Dean?" asked Castiel softly.

 

"No Daddy. I just don't want you to hate me anymore."

 

"Oh, baby come here. Dean just because you have a punishment does not mean I hate you. I love you, baby. I wish you understood that, but you can't. That man did a number on you. Tell me, Dean; this Alastair is he still alive?"

 

"Yes, Daddy. I think this Gordon has something to do with him."

 

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" asked a puzzled Castiel.

 

"He said I bet you’re still a fag like at high school."

 

"Did he now, sweet boy do not worry. I will call Rachel and tell her you're having a holiday. Nothing will happen you won't lose your job."

 

"I could Cas, I could." Dean rubs his eyes.

 

"We have been going out four months and not once have you asked me what I do for a living."

 

"What do you do for a living?" Dean asked his lover.

 

Castiel shows Dean his card, and it's the first real smile he's seen on his baby all day.

 

 

 

                                                   

 

                         Castiel, James, Collins-Novak

                           Deputy Attorney General.

                            Department of Justice.

                             Police Consultant.

                             Portland Office of Law

                             777-000-999-777-333

 

 

 

 


	6. Big brother, Little brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke turns up and teaches Dean some new tricks. Castiel and Luke talk about Dean and what they can do to help him.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean went to Castiel's apartment. The younger man often wondered how his lover could afford this place. The apartment looked over Boston harbour. It was tastefully decorated, but it was not a show home. It was well lived and well loved. Dean loved the floor to ceiling windows in the open living space. The Apartment faced the vast expanse of water. For hours sometimes he would watch people milling about going about their day. At night the bright lights of the boats and yachts lit up the water. Dean also loved the ‘Man Den.' The room was like a mini cinema, the screen and sound system large enough to be classed as such. The seats were heated and vibrated. They also moved and had sound effects. Action movies would never be the same again.

 

 

Dean was not back at work yet. He was under instruction from Cas and Rachel not to step foot in the library or go anywhere near it for that matter. So Dean had been shopping for tonight’s supper. On inspection slightly surprised that he had not noticed. There was a blonde haired, blue eyed man sat on the couch. The eyes were a soft wintery blue, not sapphire blue like Castiel's.

 

“Hi, I'm Dean. You must be Luke." Hoping his deduction was correct.

 

The man smiled and stood up and shook Dean's hand. "Yes, I’m Luke Collins-Novak. You must be the reason my little brother called."

 

"I guess. Would you like something to eat? I’m cooking lemon and herb chicken; it's a speciality of mine."

 

"I would love that. Not had a home-cooked meal in a long time.”

 

“I can do pie as well?" The younger man hoped he would say yes. Daddy did not like him overeating, on sweet stuff.

 

"Whatever you like Dean. I will be happy." Dean took that as a yes and made a pie.

 

By the time Castiel got home, Luke and Dean were the best of friends.

 

"No like this baby. Heals down on your ass. Relax now, hands behind your back. Don't strain yourself. Good boy."

 

"Daddy see what I learned." Dean grinned. Luke had been teaching him how to sit at Daddy’s feet, for an extended period. Without moving or straining himself.

 

Castiel looked over at his boy and felt a sense of pride rush through him. "I can see well done. I’m so proud of you." He added because he was, and his boy needed to hear that more often.

 

Dean beamed back and got the plates out. He instructed Luke to set the table, and Luke grinned back. They all sat down and ate their meal.

 

"Daddy, Luke says you like your boys to kneel at meal times, and you like to feed them. Is that something you want me to do?"

 

"I don't want to push you into anything you won't feel comfortable with sweetheart. I can teach you though if you like."

 

"I would like to try if that's okay with you?"

 

"We will start tomorrow then."

 

They finished their meal, and Dean cleared the table. He went to heat the pie up slightly and went into the kitchen.

 

"He's a sweet boy Castiel. You should be very proud of him. I have never seen anyone quite so willing to learn."

 

"That's why I called you Luke. Dean's been through hell and back. He's not been touched by anyone. This vile dick touched what's mine. I won't have it. Even I have no right to touch Dean without his permission."

 

"I should think not brother. Do not worry he won't be around much longer.”

 

"Dean thinks this Gordon’s in with this Alastair he was at school with."

 

Luke stiffens momentarily. "Dean honey will you come here for a moment.”

 

Dean came out of the kitchen area with bowls and spoons and sat down.

 

“Do you recall Alastair's last name. Or his father's Christian name?"

 

"I can't forget it, Luke. Their last name is De'Mon. His dad was called Grey. Stupid name if you ask me."

 

"Fuck. You are correct Gordon's a close relative. I think they have been keeping an eye on you. I believe they were going to grab you."

 

Both Dean and Castiel shout together. "What!"

 

"Dean must not leave this apartment Castiel. I need to get my people on this. This goes much deeper than I first thought. You need to claim him, brother."

 

"I won't do anything to harm Dean, Luke nothing. He's been hurt by too many people. I love and respect him. I have spent too damn long gaining just an inch of that trust. I won't lose it on some dick that can't keep his prick in his pants." Booms Castiel his face going red his blue eyes going stormy like the sea on a winter’s day.

 

"You love me?" whispers Dean. Looking at Castiel like he had just caught him the moon. Of course, his daddy had said he loved him. But this, was different the speech and the way he had declared it in front of his brother. That was the moment he believed the man.

 

Castiel tipped his head. "Of course I do baby boy. More than life itself. I know people will say it’s too soon. But I don't care what others say."

 

"I want to be yours, daddy. I want to show others that as well. Bal and Charlie are friends of mine, they run an adult shop. They have these fabulous leather collars. I want to wear yours, please.”

 

"That's a big commitment, Dean. You sure you understand that?"

 

"If you know that you love me after four months. Why can't I show my love, in this way?” Dean’s jade green eyes spark with sudden anger that Castiel had never seen before. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and he wanted this magnificent creature so badly he ached for him.

 

"Forgive me. I know sweet boy. I trust your judgment. I have to ask you understand that?"

 

"Yes, daddy I know." Dean nodded at his lover.

 

The older man’s stomach jumped. No one he had ever been with had ever made him feel this way. "Baby, I want you to get a shower wash inside and out."

 

Dean’s eyes widen in understanding. "Yes, Daddy." He turned to Luke and hugged him. "Thank you, big brother, for all your help."

 

"Your welcome little brother." The older man smiled and patted the boy on the head.

 

Castiel raises his eyebrow and smirks. “It looks like baby boy’s got under a particular big brothers skin.”

 

"I want Gabe here Castiel. You have to work. There is no one I trust more to look after him."

 

"I agree with that brother, will you contact him?"

 

"I will, Gabe will love this job. Little brother will love him."

 

"I see punishment's shortly in his future." Castiel laughs.

 

Luke grins. "Don't be too harsh on him Castiel. I fear he will run if you push too hard."

 

"Yet I can't let everything slide." Groans the blue-eyed man.

 

"I don't envy your task baby brother, that’s for sure. Be kind and loving. Show him to be submissive it will calm him. Just don't be harsh when he gets it wrong."

 

"I made him stand in the corner; it was his first time.”

 

“How did he take it?”

 

"The boy was adorable. Pouting, all I wanted to do was nibble on his lip. And them innocent green eyes. That boy will be the end of me. I love him so."

 

"Deans family and no one will hurt him Castiel. We will look after him."

 

Castiel was thankful for his brother's. They looked after him, and now they were looking after Dean. No one better touch his boy again. Not if they wanted to live.

 


	7. Will you love me tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean make love for the first time. The older man looks after his lover.

 

Dean had gone to the master bathroom and had a good wash. He got the vanilla shower gel that Castiel liked him to use. Loving to smell natural if he was honest with himself. The younger man washed his hair and all the nooks and crannies he could reach. Drying himself on the dark blue fluffy towels that hung in the master bathroom. The bathroom was three times the size of the tiny one back at his apartment. Castiel did not spend too much time at Dean’s place. The younger man could understand why. It was small, but he had made it home.

 

Daddy had called Rachel at work. She had told the older man that Dean had loads of vacation time. If he was truthful with himself he did not miss work; it was not his life's ambition to be a librarian. He wanted to work with old books and translate them. Not many people knew that Dean could speak, read and write in eight different languages. Some of which were old, ancient and dead.

 

Dean sat naked on the bed wondering what he should do next. Nervous and a little scared, having no prior experience of a sexual nature. _‘What if Daddy thought he was not good enough? What if Daddy got bored of him?’_ The sound of the bedroom door opening caught his attention; daddy walked into the room.

 

“Baby boy, you look petrified, we don’t have to do this. I won’t be cross if you say no. It’s your body, only you have a say, to what happens to it.”

 

“I’ve never done this before. Why do you want someone that’s not had sex?”

 

“Oh baby, you can’t see how sexy you are. Like a blank canvas. I get to fuck you. No one else has or will; you're all mine. You’re rare Dean Winchester, one I won’t be letting go of, anytime soon.”

 

Dean felt hot; his cock started to fill, and his veins buzzed with vibrant energy. He loved that his Daddy was possessive and protective of him. “Daddy I need you. I want you, Daddy, please." The younger man battered his thick brown eyelashes at, the older man, and he laid down with his legs open in an invitation. 

 

 

“Daddy’s going to take good care of you. I promise you that." Castiel licked his dry lips, and blue eyes roamed the perfect body laid out like a buffet in front of him. Castiel got undressed and crawled, sleekly up the bed.

 

"Daddy, please. I need you to fuck me."

 

“I’m taking this slowly. Daddy wants to show you how much he loves you baby boy.”

 

“I love you too Daddy.” Bright green eyes shone back at the older man. He hoped with all his heart that Castiel’s words were true. After all, his family said they loved him, but he never felt loved.

 

Castiel started kissing the boy’s sweet plump pink lips. Demanding entrance to his mouth. Dean gave in and moaned. His Daddy’s tongue plunged in and devoured every crevice, licking and sucking. They kissed, for what seemed like days. Dean sunk his fingers into his Daddy's silky black bed hair. Raking his fingers through it, dragging nails down sensitive skin.

 

 

The older man moved, nipping and sucking his jawline, then moving onto the boy's neck. Castiel licked the junction between neck and shoulder, claiming it. Leaving trails of wet, red marks, in his wake. Pleased with his work, rubbing his thumb over the reddened area, humming in possessive pleasure.

 

“Daddy, please. I need… I-.” Dean was not sure what he needed. Wishing he knew, wanting something to happen.

 

“Shhh, sweet boy… I’m gonna take care of you.” Castiel whispered leaning in to capture those sweet lips of his boys again.

 

Flicking his heated tongue out to taste warm skin. He lavished attention on the boy’s dusky pink nipples. Flicking and nibbling them until the little nubs were hard, he rolled them between his fingers.

 

“Oh, Daddy that’s… I’ve never, please.” Dean begged, panting, fingers twisted in the sheets, holding on for dear life.

 

Castiel sucked on the little nubs and kissed them loving the boy’s reaction. He blew warm air across them. Sending his boy into a fit of pleasure.

 

Dean arched his back off the bed. “Fuck, Daddy do that again, Oh God that feels so good.”

 

Castiel smiled to himself loving the reactions and pleasure he was giving his young lover.

 

Caressing the younger man’s torso, sending waves of goosebumps cascading down his back and sides. Castiel sucked more claiming marks into the tan skin of his lover. So soft like silk, smooth with hardly any blemishes. Only the sweet dusting of freckles that he was becoming to love. They swirled like galaxies before his eyes, and he vowed to count them all one day. Yes, Dean had the scars, but they were apart of him, and he loved all of him.

 

Castiel passed his boys leaking cock and sucked on his toes. Wanting to map the boy’s entire body, wanting to pull moans and shouts from his beautiful lover. Nibbling on each ankle and then up to his muscular thighs. He paid attention to every cry and hiss from those plush pink lips. The older man could not believe he was the one to get all this; he would be the only one that did. Grinning at the thought, as he sucked the younger boys cock down his throat in one swift move. Humming as he went, causing vibrations to be felt through the boy’s hard leaking member.

 

“Oh Fuck, Daddy that’s... Please, I need” Dean had never felt anything like it, it was nothing like his hand. This was out of this world.

 

Castiel had no gag reflex. Taking his lover's long thick cock, into warm wet heat. He swallowed, and the boy jumped and shouted out in bliss.

 

“You taste amazing baby boy.” The older man moaned, and he did. Jizz was not the best thing in the world, to be honest, but his boy tasted, like cinnamon and spice.

 

Castiel found the lube and clipped the cap. Grabbing a condom, tearing it with his teeth. Green eyes followed every movement, and he winked back as he put the rubber on his engorged and heated cock.

 

“Baby if this hurts you need to tell me. I won’t hurt you.” _'No one will ever again_.' He thought to himself. “You will ache after, even get tummy pain but Daddy will help you, I promise.” The older man was not going to lie to his boy; he wanted to be truthful.

 

“Okay, Daddy. I just need you right now please.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “Okay baby, let me take care of you.”

 

Castiel warmed the lube up, between flexible fingers. Gently circled the boy’s fluttery pink hole. He inserted the first finger kissing and sucking the nearest tan skin he saw. Wanting to distract his baby from any discomfort.

 

“Oh God, Daddy that’s… Please, I need more.” Dean was moving around not finding any friction. He went to touch his aching cock, but his hand was battered away.

 

“No sweetheart, only Daddy gets to touch that.”

 

“Please Daddy.” The boy was sobbing now.

 

Castiel put more lube on his fingers. Sliding them home into the tight wet heat, gripping his fingers tightly. More lube, because you can never have too much. He placed the third finger, inside the boy. He opened him up, feeling the slick walls. Pulling out wiping sticky fingers on the bed, he leaned in to kiss his baby.

 

“Baby are you ready for my cock?” He growled out, stroking his lover’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, Daddy. I need you please.”

 

Castiel slicked up his cock. He was so hard by this point, trying to breathe slowly and not cumming before the main event. Pushing in inch by inch, giving the boy time to adjust, to the thickness of his cock.

 

“Oh Daddy that, that feels so strange.”

 

“I know baby, but it will get better I promise. Did you need me to stop?”

 

The glare he got said enough. “No Daddy please just move.”

 

Castiel laughed at his boy. Sliding all the way in.

 

“Oh fuck, you're so damn tight baby. You're so good for Daddy.”

 

The older man bottomed out and his balls pressed against the boy’s ass. Staying like that until his boy told him to move.

 

Dean hurt a little, but it also felt nice. So full and he needed his Daddy to move like yesterday.

 

“Move Daddy please.’” Dean moaned and pushed back, making stars jump from behind his eyes. “Fuck.”

 

Castiel grunted and started to move slowly. Entwining the boy’s hand, the other gripped his hip. Most likely leaving a bruise in its wake in the morning. Dean held the thickset arms of his Daddy tightly. Electricity zapped down his spine; he felt like he was floating on air.

 

"Baby, so tight fuck. I’m not going to last too long.” Groaned the older man, panting, sweat rolled down his chest. Moving his hips sliding in and out. His wet cock was pistoning* slowly like the ebb and flow of the tide. Making love, to his boy, something he had never done to a lover before.

 

Tears sprung from Deans jade green eyes, looking into cyan blue eyes. They cared for him, so gentle and loving. The pleasure of his Daddy being inside him, making love. The hot heat in his belly getting tighter and tighter.

 

Castiel moved his hand from the boy’s hip and wiped the tears from his baby’s eyes. Kissing the boy, and placing his head on the other's forehead. Hoping he could convey how much he loved the other.

 

“Daddy, please let me cum.” Dean felt like he would explode, he had not asked but knew he should get permission first.

 

Castiel was taken back, not telling his boy that he should ask, delighted that he did. “You can cum for me, baby. You’re so good for Daddy. Cum for me, let go sweetheart.”

 

Dean shut his eyes. He felt the heat, it got so intense, thought he would explode. The younger man screamed his Daddy’s name. The entire world had heard him. Hot cum spurted from his throbbing cock hitting the older man’s chest.

 

Overwhelmed by the beautiful sight of his boy's release. The tight walls abusing his hot cock, Castiel came and filled the condom, with his seed.

 

“Dear God.” Moaning in pleasure, his orgasm so intense. His heart beat like a drum. Collapsing on the boy’s chest and then rolling off, not wanting to hurt him.

 

The older man got up disposing of the condom. His legs were feeling like jelly. The older man got a warm cloth and towel and wiped himself and then wiped his boy. Drying him so he would not feel cold. Putting the soiled items back in the bathroom and climbed back into bed.

 

“Sweet boy open your eyes for me,” whispered Castiel wiping sweat-soaked hair out of his boy’s eyes.

 

“No Daddy,” Dean whined wanting to sleep.

 

“Baby I need to change the sheets. You also need a shower. Are you in pain?”

 

“My tummy hurts a little. I guess a shower would feel good.”

 

“Okay baby, hop in the shower, and I will get you a hot water bottle. I remember that helped me my first time. Now go, I can’t have you staying in these dirty sheets."

 

Tapping his boy gently on the bottom to get him moving. Laughing as he dragged his tired body to the bathroom. Castiel could tell he was in pain with the way he walked and was a little worried. So he changed the sheets then helped Dean out of the shower. Dried him and helped him into clean pyjamas. Tucked the sleepy boy back into bed. Castiel walked into the kitchen and warmed a hottie up in the microwave. Then got two Advil and a glass of water.

 

“Baby here take this and put this hottie on your tummy.”

 

“It’s a sheep Daddy.” Said Dean not looking at all impressed with the animal he had been given.

 

“You don’t like sheep baby?” asked the older man stroking his boy’s beautiful light brown hair.

 

Dean shrugged. “They're okay, but I like elephants better.” He yawned and sleepily closed his eyes. “I'm so tired daddy.” The boy started to suck his thumb, and the older man shook his head.

 

“No, don’t put that dirty thing in your mouth honey.”

 

“But I just washed Daaady,” Dean whined and pouted.

 

Castiel had to smile; his boy was just too adorable for words. “I know baby, here’s paci suck on this.” Dean opened his mouth and accepted the pacifier. “You sleep okay; Daddy will watch over you.”

 

Dean took out his paci and asked his Daddy a question. “You not going to sleep, Daddy?” Dean yawned again and snuggled into his Daddy for comfort.

 

“No baby it’s early, and I need to catch up on some emails.”

 

“Okay, Daddy but if you get lonely, you wake me okay.”

 

“You’re a very thoughtful boy did you know that?” Castiel leaned down and kissed his boy.

 

“I like looking after the people I love.”

 

Castiel's breath hitched at the words his young lover used. And his heart melted. Such kindness and light, yet he had such abuse and darkness in his life. His sweet boy was something special, and no way was anyone else out there going to hurt him, not if he could help it.

 

“Shhh sleep baby okay.”

 

“Sure Daddy, love you.” Muttered a very sleepy Dean.

 

“I love you too.” Castiel popped the paci back in, and his boy drifted off to sleep. Watching the boy's breathing even out and little breathy snores, he made a promise.

 

 _'‘I will watch over you and protect you, sweet boy. That’s a promise. No matter what becomes of us.'’_ He sighed and started checking emails. No, one wanted Castiel in their life when they found out the family secret.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The day after tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after there amazing night, Dean has a setback, but Castiel helps him through it.

 

Dean awoke slowly, the curtains were drawn but a chink of light landed squarely on his face, and it was irritating him. _'Daddy needed to get blackout curtains.'_ He moaned to himself. Dean hid his head under his pillow and tried in vain to get back to sleep, but he became to alert to drift back into the blissfulness of a sweet slumber. Hearing footsteps his body became suddenly alerted to a presence in the room. It was okay he was at daddy’s house, so he knew he was safe from harm. Soft hands caressed his side, and he relaxed and pressed fully into the warm fingers.

 

Castiel had seen his boy, struggling to get back to sleep and it amused him. The older man knew when his boy had heard him. His entire body going on full alert, he went stiff with fear, it was not an overreaction. Castiel put the breakfast tray on the side and soothed his boy hoping to dispel his doubt that he was safe, and no harm would come to him.

 

“Sweet boy daddy has breakfast.” The older man cooed keeping a happy, neutral tone, in his otherwise gravelly voice.

 

Jade green eyes peeped out from under the pillow, and a smile graced the boy’s plump pink lips. “Thank you, daddy I’m hungry.” The boy’s stomach growled audibly in agreement.

 

Castiel laughed, “My boys always hungry, now do you need the bathroom before you eat?”

 

Dean frowned and then nodded, hopping out of bed in all his naked glory. His clothes had come off in the night because he had felt too hot. He was not shy at all, showing his body to his lover.

 

 _‘That was a vast change from just a couple of months ago.’_ Thought Castiel to himself. The boy had been so shy around him. Just getting undressed was a task. Castiel accepted all of his scars. That he was trusted with a precious thing such as Dean’s trust. Difficult to gain, but if broken would never be given so freely again.

 

Dean came back and slid under the sheets, smiling the lopsided grin of his. Castiel placed the wooded tray upon his legs and started munching on bacon, pancakes, eggs, and toast.

 

“This is yummy daddy, thank you so much.” Grinned Dean with syrup around his face.

 

“Good now eat up, we’re going shopping after we're washed and dressed. You need a shower you’re all sticky and sweaty.”

 

The boy pouted, and it was an adorable sight, but Castiel kept that one to himself for the time being. “What, you don’t want to go shopping?”

 

“Well, I do daddy.” Said Dean between a mouth full of toast and pancakes. “It’s just can we do what we did last night again?”

 

Castiel had to laugh again. “That was not just a one-time thing baby.”

 

“Oh that’s good, I thought you said you needed to claim me and-“

 

“No stop there young man. What we did last night was because we both wanted this. Dean, please tell me you wanted last night, and it was not out of some obligation to me?” Castiel's face must have shown something because his boy looked mortified.

 

“No daddy I-I wanted last night so much. I just did not think that you-“The younger man jumped out of bed so fast and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

 

 _‘Oh shit.’_ Thought Castiel. _‘What the hell have I done?’_ He heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. He needed to get in there before the boy hurt himself.

 

“Sweetheart open the door for daddy. I need to see if you're okay.”

 

“No, you’re mad at me.” Sniffed Dean, sounding like he was crying.

 

“Darling I’m not mad, but I’m anxious and need you to open the door.”

 

“I wanted you so much d-daddy and, you and Luke said I needed to be claimed because of Alastair and Gordon. I did not think you would want me again. I’m scared you won’t need me, and I don’t want you to leave me because I’m too much trouble.”

 

“Sweetheart, why have you not told me all this?” Growled Castiel softly not wanting to upset the boy.

 

“Because it’s silly.”

 

“Well if you upset about it, that's not silly. Please let me in I need to see my boy.”

 

Dean opened the door and sat beside the bath hugging his knees. Castiel came and sat near him making sure he was okay, he saw no injuries and heaved a sigh of relief. “You were so amazing last night sweetheart, why would I need or want anyone when I have you. I knew you had been abused baby when I started going out with you.”

 

“How did you know that?” The younger man sniffed, trying hard not to cry.

 

“They were signs of it. I spoke to Gabriel who trained as a crisis counsellor, and he confirmed it for me. If I did not want this, I could have walked away. You’re smart, sweet, kind, loyal, and funny. Your enthusiasm for cars and movies, and woodwork and languages is incredible. Oh yes, Mr. I know you can speak and write them.”

 

“How did you know that? I never told anyone not even Sammy.”

 

"I have my ways; we need to talk about it. I know you have self-esteem issues and sometimes I hate that you put yourself down, that people in your life have taken things away from you. You’re so bright you shine like a star. I bet if we could look inside your soul it would be blinding, like a supernova.”

 

Dean blushed and went red and hid his face.

 

“Modest to fault as well. This is what drew me to you baby. I have many kinks one of them is the daddy kink. I would love to baby you, put you in a crib and put diapers on you, feed you a bottle all that stuff, but you need it don’t you? Because you never had that. I want to give you that Dean. I want to give you discipline and boundaries, love and support and stability. A life that you deserve. You will question why over and over, but I love you. I have never loved anyone as much as you before. Can I tell you my biggest fear?”

 

“Sure, I never thought you were scared of anything.”

 

“Not many things baby but this I am. I fear that you won’t want me. That you will see that I'm old and dull. That you won't need me any longer. I am afraid of losing you, and yet we have not been together that long. I hate this ache in my chest I wish I could explain it.” Castiel did something he had not done in a long time he cried. Showing weakness at work or in front of people was a sure way for him to lose his respect or even get himself killed.

 

Dean crawled over to the older man and nestled into his daddy’s arms. “I will be with you as long as you want me, daddy. Just promise me if you don’t want me any longer don’t cheat just tell me.”

 

“Okay, I promise and if you don’t want me, you must tell me. I need you in my life, even if we are not together, it will kill me.”

 

“I won’t leave I promise daddy.”

 

“I know baby; you're so good to your daddy.” Castiel closed his eyes and hoped Dean could see what a promise like that did to him. He was such a young boy, yet life had a habit of throwing hurdles in the way. Would Dean meet someone new? Find happiness away from him? He knew one thing for sure he would always support him no matter what.

 

 

 


	9. Little shopping with friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas, go shopping after the emotional outburst of the morning. They stop off at Charlie and Balthazar's shop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After their heart to heart, Castiel felt they needed to go shopping, and have some fun. The older man promised Dean that he could pick a place to go out and eat that night. So they got dressed, and Dean insisted that he took baby, but Castiel drove, feeling he needed to be in charge for the day. Dean let him realising after the emotional outburst the man required to gain some semblance of control back.

 

The first shop they came to was Charlie’s and Balthazar’s shop. Dean’s face lit up with excitement and anticipation.

 

“Daddy they have so many toys and panties. I can’t wait.” The younger boy jumped up and down in his seat.

 

“Well we best go see sweetie, you have been so good, you need to be treated.”

 

Dean took daddy’s hand like a good boy. They both walked to the shop. The parking lot was small and made of pink and grey paving slabs. The surrounding area was tidy, and Castiel was impressed. The shop stood by itself just outside of town. The place was all one level and had access for wheelchairs. It had windows that had displays but were discreet and not outlandish. The building was painted red and green, but not garish. It was clean and bright, and someone was a keen gardener, hanging baskets were adorned with hangers near the windows.

 

“You can’t get in unless you have a code.” Stated Dean when his lover looked puzzled at the door. “Because it’s out of town Bal gets worried they may get robbed, so it’s a security measure.”

 

“What would happen?” Paused Castiel thinking hard. “If you forget your code or did not have one?”

 

“Well, they can talk and see you on that monitor.” Dean pointed to a small screen in the far left corner that the older man had missed. “They have all the names of their customer’s, and if someone wanted to join, they would have to come back.”

 

“That seems fair. What about me I’m not a member.”

 

“No, but they know you. And I’m a member and their best friend. They may pop up on the monitor though.”

 

Castiel nodded, the outside doors closed and they waited. The screen in the corner fizzled to life, and a redhead smiled back at them.

 

“Hey, Dean happy to see you. Hey, Cas not seen you two for ages where have you been hiding?” Asked Charlie with a smile on her pretty face.

 

Dean smiled, but Castiel saw it did not reach his eyes.

 

“I’m fine red.” Dean had his fingers crossed behind his back. Castiel thought it was adorable.

 

“Well come in. I will get Cas signed up, so he can come and visit the shop himself.” The young woman winked at the two men.

 

“Ok Charlie that will be great.”

 

“We have ten percent off membership’s this month.” She declared.

 

“Oh.” Startled Dean remembering. “Because you have been open one year.”

 

“Yes knew you would remember that.” The young woman nodded at her friend.

 

“Do you know why I remember that?” Dean asked his friend with slight dampness to his jade green eyes.

 

“No honey, sorry but come on in, and we will talk.”

 

The monitor switched off, and the door to the shop opened. Before the younger man could walk out, Castiel grabbed him. He raised an eyebrow at his boy, wanting answers.

 

Dean looked into cobalt blue eyes. “I remember because its three years since my dad died.” He said no more and walked into the shop. The older man did not know what to say. Castiel was glad the man was dead because of the abuse, but the fact his so-called best friend had not remembered, or no family members had called him? That made his heart ache for his boy.

 

“Dean, baby?” Enquired Castiel wanting to know. “Has anyone rang you today?” Dean smiled sadly shaking his head.

 

“What do you think daddy. I guess they grieve in their own way and forget about me. I believe that it’s time daddy.”

 

Castiel grabbed his boy and held him close. “I think so too sweetheart. This is what we will do. You can pick five toys, five items of clothing and two collars.”

 

“Why two daddy?” The younger man asked confused.

 

“Well, when you’re out subs like to wear one that’s not so noticeable. When they go to clubs or at home, they have a different one.”

 

“Oh, yes that sounds great.”

 

“Now you go look around the shop forget everything for a while just have some fun.”

 

“Okay, daddy.” Dean kissed the older man and smiled.

 

Castiel watched as his boy wandered off, and walked over to the redhead near the cash register.

 

“Charlie we need to talk.”

 

“Oh yes great, forms are here. It's $65.00 to join for the year. We send emails out news items, LGBT news, club news things like that.”

 

“Sounds good. I want to take Dean to a club, but the ones I know are a bit harsh.”

 

“Oh, you want light stuff. There is a club that does that. It’s only just opened Donna owns it. Here’s a leaflet, check it out. I have not heard anything bad yet, but like I said new.”

 

“Thank you; this will be great.” Castiel did the paperwork. “Charlie when would be the best time to get Deans friends and family around for a talk?” The older man asked, the younger woman.

 

“Why what’s wrong?” The redhead's curiosity peeked

 

“Quite a lot. We all need to sit down. It’s not going to be easy; I won’t lie to you.”

 

“Your Dean’s Dom then? I heard him call you daddy.”

 

“Are you okay with all that?” The older man wanted an answer wondering if she were open to their relationship, it would do Dean nice to have a friend that he could talk to.

 

“Yes that’s fine, it’s strange he’s not talked to me about it.” She shrugged a little hurt tinged her tone.

 

“Maybe he thought he could not come to you, Charlie.”

 

The young woman looked shocked. “I’ve not been a great friend have I?”

 

“I will not sugar coat it, but no.” The older man tried to take the sting out of his comment.

 

Charlie looked over at Dean her green eyes sad. “All he does for us, and he’s in so much pain. Tell me the time, and I will get the meeting set up for the Roadhouse.”

 

“Thank you! That would be most helpful.” Castiel got his phone out and flicked through the calendar. “We can do Wednesday night at seven.  Will Ellen close the Roadhouse for us?” Asked Castiel his eyes squinting at the phone screen.

 

“For Dean, for a family emergency yes she will.” Nodded Charlie.

 

“Okay well take my number and call me.”

 

“Sure.” Charlie took Castiel’s number and texted back.

 

“How do I even make amends?” The young woman asked, needing to fix this.

 

Castiel placed a hand on hers. “Listen to what we have to say, and then you can think about it.”

 

“That bad?” Green eyes looked back at him.

 

“Believe me when I say, oh yes,” Castiel stated conviction.

 

Dean came bounding up with his items. “Look dadd- err Cas I mean.” Dean blushed red at the slip-up and was stuck for what to say.

 

“It’s fine Dean if you call Cas, Daddy.” The redhead pulled her Doctor Who shirt away reviling a small brown leather collar. “Dorothy my girlfriend she’s my Domme.”

 

“Oh,” Grinned Dean. “Maybe we can talk, I’ll like that.”

 

“Yes, so would I.” Beamed Charlie.

 

“I’ve missed you red.” Whispered the younger man.

 

Charlie tried to catch her breath; tears threaten to spill. “Yes me to Obi-Wan."

 

“I’m not as great as Obi, red.” Dean grinned at his best friend.

 

“Yes, you are. Now let’s see what you have my friend. Five pairs of panties. These panties come with stockings and baby dolls.”

 

“I did not see that in the deal.” Frowned the younger man.

 

“Oh it must have fallen, let's go pick some out a surprise for Cas here.”

 

Dean’s face lit up, and he giggled. “Yeah, Daddy don't peep.”

 

“Oh, I would not dare baby boy.” Castiel laughed at the serious look on his boys face.

 

Castiel moved away, and he smiled, his boy looked so happy at that moment. He thanked Charlie for doing this helping him out. Life sometimes got a hold of you, and friendships got waylaid at the roadside. He really did need to ring Gabriel up, not only was he his brother but also one of his best friend's, and he had let that slip.

 

The older man got his mobile out and scrolled down until he hit the name of his brother.

 

"Hey, big brother what can I do for you?"

 

"I just wanted to know if you would like to come over for pizza and a movie. Meet Dean."

 

"Luke told me I’m babysitting the boy."

 

"I miss you Gabe, we, we have not done this in ages."

 

The line went quiet, and he thought Gabriel had gone. "Well let me pick up some brewskis, and some snacks and will be at yours for six."

 

"Same pizza order?" Castiel asked his brother.

 

"Sure, sausage, peppers, and olives?" Chuckled Gabriel.

 

"And sides?"

 

"Garlic balls and salad, Cassie what else.”

 

"I’ll do a salad and can you get some coke I don’t like Dean to drink fizzy."

 

"Sure can do big bro. I have a couple of new movies I want to watch so will bring them."

 

"Great, see you, Gabe."

 

"Sure thing bro."

 

Castiel smiled and felt better; he hoped that this was a step in the right direction.

 

The older man saw Charlie and Dean giggling at the register putting things in bags. He walked over and rubbed his knuckles up and down his boys back. Feeling the boy shiver, the older man had to grin at the reaction.

 

“Daddy, Charlie’s just gone to get the collars. I want you to help me please.”

 

“Oh, of course, baby boy, but you need to pick, you’re the one wearing it.”

 

“Daddy?” Dean turned to look at his lover.

 

“Yes, baby.”

 

“This will show I belong to you right?”

 

“Yes, baby? Some people see this has a long-term commitment, not unlike a marriage. They don’t do this straight away like we are doing. I know you realise this and it’s something you want, but you need to understand what this means.”

 

“I do daddy, I promise. How will you show that I belong to you?”

 

Castiel had never thought about that. “Well, I tell you what, when we leave here you can pick a ring for me. Think of an inscription, and I will wear it. It can be my subring if people ask I can tell them.”

 

“Really you will do that for me?” Dean’s eyes went wide in shock.

 

Castiel picked Dean up and swung him on the counter like he weighed nothing. Dean widened his legs, and Castiel slipped inside.

 

“Baby there’s not much I would not do for you. If this is one way that will help you feel comfortable that we belong together, then I will do it.”

 

“That simple.” Dean grinned at the older man.

 

“That simple.” Castiel pulled his boy towards him and kissed his plush pink lips. The boy tasted so sweet like cherry pie and cinnamon, but something so Dean he could not put a name to it. Castiel probed his tongue and begged for entrance; Dean opened his mouth. The older man tipped his lovers head, and the kiss became heavy and heated.

 

“Wow, guys free porn I should tape it.” Charlie giggled flushing red.

 

Dean flipped Charlie the finger.

 

Castiel growled and slapped his boy’s hand. “Dean we don’t do that in public do we. Or at all for that matter. That’s one infraction young man.”

 

Green eyes cast down, and a little voice responded. “No daddy sorry.”

 

“It’s not me that you should apologise to, is it?” Castiel’s voice going hard and firm.

 

“No daddy.” Dean held his arms out for his daddy to help him down from the counter. Not that he needed help but just because.

 

Dean turned around. “Sorry Charlie.”

 

“It’s okay Dean; all is forgiven. Now, these collars are leather; I thought you would like them better than the other materials we have.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. His boy was not wearing plastic or metal.

 

Dean looked at the collars the ones he would wear at home or if daddy took him to a club. One caught his eye; it was red and black with a leaf design, it had black studs and a black nameplate and a red ‘o’ ring.

 

“Do you have the lead for that?” Asked Dean, still a little down after his scolding.

 

“Yes, it comes free because this is expensive. It comes with a walnut box, and we can engrave it for you we have the machine here.”

 

“You would like this one Dean?” Castiel asks touching the collar and liking the feel of it.

 

“Yes daddy, please. I love it.”

 

What do you want it to say? Asked Charlie getting her notebook out.

 

“Property of Castiel Novak, Nothing else.”

 

Dean wondered why his daddy, did not put his full name on there, but he did not ask.

 

“Okay, we can do that. Now, these smaller leather collars are discreet like the one I wear.” Charlie told the two men.

 

Dean perused the smaller collars. He chose a simple brown leather collar that had a black stud in the middle.

 

“I guess they can’t be marked.” Castiel frowned looking at it.

 

“They can on the flip side. I can’t take mine off without mistress permission, but mine is marked.”

 

“That’s okay Charlie we won’t want you getting in trouble. I want these symbols if you please.” Castiel drew six symbols, and Dean gasped behind him.

 

The older man turned to look at his boy. “We need to have a little talk, young man.” Dean’s head dropped again, and he shook his head.

 

“Charlie this is my name in Enochian, the language of angels.”

 

“Oh that’s so cool, will get that done for you no problems. I have measured Dean, so that won’t be an issue. I will ring when the engravings are done, and you can pick the box up.”

 

Castiel gave the younger woman his card and Deans eyes nearly popped out of his head when the total rang up. Dean grabbed the bags and Charlie hugged her friend goodbye. She made no promises of a visit or maybe going out for a drink, and this made Dean feel sad.

 

Castiel saw Dean’s mood dropping and wanted to know why.

 

“I just, after we spoke I kind of hoped we could hang out. But Charlie never mentioned it.”

 

“Well, that’s my fault. You see I need to speak with Charlies Domme she won’t be allowed to now she knows I’m one too.”

 

“Oh, I never knew that.” Sigh Dean not liking the sound of that.

 

“Don’t you worry baby boy, you will have your friend back soon.”

 

Damn, he hated lying to Dean, well it was a small lie. He did need to talk with Dorothy, ask her a couple of things but, poor Dean was so gullible. The older man hated that his boy was like this that he could be taken advantage of, it honestly worried him, if truth be told. The younger man accepted the explanation, they placed their purchases into the trunk and drove into the town.

 


	10. Dont hide from me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans scared so he runs but Daddy makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Gun violence and murder in this chapter. Cas has sex with Dean when he's in a small state of mine it's all above board and wanted.)

 

 

Castiel parked up, and they walked hand in hand to the nearest jewellery shop. Dean had looked it up on his phone, and he led the way. Once inside they perused the jewellery, but the younger man could not find anything that took his fancy. The owner, an old man, came through a red velvet curtain at the back of the shop and smiled at him. His grey hair was thinning on top but it was neat and his smelt like tobacco and old spice.

 

“Can I help you gentleman?” The shop owner asked in a thick Italian accent.

 

“I’m looking for a ring for my boyfriend, but it need's to be different.”

 

“Aww, I see.” His washed-out blue eyes had a twinkle in them, and he beckoned Dean over. Dean looked over at Castiel who nodded, and the younger man walked closer.

 

“I may be old young man, but I know the ways of the world, tell me why do you need this ring and what are you looking for. So Dean told the man whose name was Franco, his story.

 

“I may just have the thing you need young man. Wait there for me.”

 

Franco came back moments later with a small wooden box. The box had eight rings nestled inside; they had different designs. Some were silver some titanium some looked like they had wood entwined. One caught Dean’s eye, it was a snake, and it looked like an Ouroboros. The snake had sapphire eyes that reminded him of his daddy’s bright blue ones. The scales had a jade green inlay, and the rest was made in silver.

 

“That’s the one, please Franco it's beautiful, and it fits Cas personality.”

 

“You have good taste, now would you like it inscribed?”

 

“Yes, I think I would.” Dean thought for a moment what should he put? “Your arms, my shelter.” Yes his daddy was his world, and he trusted him to keep him safe, he always felt like home with his daddy’s arms around him.

 

“I will get that done for you. Leave your details, and I will call when it’s done.”

 

Dean started to talk to Franco in his native tongue. Castiel listened he really needed to have a firm talk with his boy.

 

Next Castiel wanted to look in a bookshop, but Dean got distracted and wandered off to listen to some music. The younger boy had not realised his daddy was no longer with him, thinking that he had followed. Dean turned going to ask his daddy a question, and he was no longer there. Had daddy left him? What was he going to do now? Feeling slightly panicked he ran into a strange man.

 

“Hello, handsome.” A sandy-haired man with chocolate brown eyes told Dean. “Slow down there, don’t be into much of a rush.”

 

Dean did not have a clue what to do. “Err hello.” The scared boy whispered.

 

“Hey, no need to be shy I don’t bite, well only if you ask nicely.” The man grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth.

 

Dean thought they were to white they looked unnatural, it reminded him of that documentary of a shark he had watched with his daddy.

 

Castiel had found a book he was interested in, turning around he noticed Dean had gone; he should have guessed it had been far too quiet. Looking around he could not see his young lover. ‘Damn it Dean Ware are you?’ Grumbled the older man. Walking towards the music section knowing that would be one place to look, his lover loved music. Castiel stopped in his tracks making a woman bump into him; Dean was looking like a mouse being caught by a cat. The man who was trying to chat-up Dean was pulling out all the stops, full-on flirting, and then he touched the younger man’s arm. Castiel could see in an instant that his lover was in trouble. The panic on his boys face hurt him; he would not stand for that. So the older man walked up to the man.

 

“Can you tell me what you’re doing touching things that don’t belong to you?" The older man said in a low rumbling growl.

 

“What do you mean?” The man asked quietly puzzled by Castiel's behaviour. “I was just talking to Dean here.”

 

“Oh I can see that, but you see, Dean belongs to me, and I don’t like you talking or touching what is mine.” The older man emphasised.

 

“No one belongs to anyone dude; he’s old enough to talk to who he wishes.” The other guy snorted in amusement.

 

Dean whimpered and tried to come toward Castiel. The man stopped him tightening the grip on Dean's arm. The boy cried out in pain. Castiel was not having that; he had promised himself no one would hurt Dean ever again.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes and from the back of his pants brought his small black pistol out. “You see Dean is mine and my responsibility if you don’t let go I won’t be happy.” Snarled Castiel.

 

“Wow, dude fine you can have the retard.” The man shook his head and left.

 

Dean took one look at the gun, his face paled and ran.

 

“No Dean, stop.” Shouted Castiel, seeing the boy was now scared of him. “Shit” Shouted the older man he needed to find his boy and fast. He ran toward the parking lot, but he was too late the younger man was driving away at top speed towards the highway.

 

Castiel groaned. ‘ _Now he had done it Dean was scared of him, and he had lost the one good thing in his life_.’ A car pulled up next to him, and the door swung open.

 

“Get in Cassie” Gabriel shouted at his older brother with urgency in his voice.

 

Castiel saw it was Gabriel and he slid into the car. “Please, he’s scared we need to get to him. He was so little today; he will hurt himself in a big car like that.” Sniffed Castiel upset. “I should have made sure that he did not have a spare key.

 

“I’ve been following you guys don’t worry we will get to him. That guy was one of Alastair’s men. I've called Luke, and he’s dealing with it. Good job you got to him in time Cassie.”

 

“Shit, he grabbed him, I pulled my gun on him, and then Dean saw it and got scared.”

 

“Calm down big bro, we will find him. Let’s go to his house first then we will go to his hide-outs.”

 

Castiel just nodded looking glum. They were having such a lovely day as well, shopping for rings and collars. He wanted to take the boy out for dinner as a treat.

 

Gabriel and Castiel looked at Dean’s flat, but he had apparently not been there. They looked at the Roadhouse, but no one had seen him. They looked in all the place's the boy liked to go but after four hours of searching even Gabriel’s bright mood had turned gloomy.

 

“Let’s go back to your place Cassie, maybe Luke as news for us,” Gabriel told his big brother.

 

Castiel opened the door to his apartment, and Luke was waiting for them. Gabriel bumped into the door making it bang.

 

“Shhh.” Hissed Luke, in concern. “You'll wake Dean up.”

 

“Dean’s here?” Gasped Castiel rushing towards the bedroom not seeing the younger boy in the living room.

 

There was his boy curled up with a paci and his blanket. Looking like he had been crying.

 

“I found him on the doorstep fast asleep. Rufus said he had been crying and he could not calm him down. He called me because your phone was off.”

 

Castiel looked at his phone, and it was dead. He could not believe it the boy was scared, but he had come home to him. They needed to talk that was for sure. The older man-made sure his boy was warm and comfy, and he went back out of the room.

 

Castiel told Luke what had happened in the bookshop. That Dean had got scared. “He was so scared Luke, he was so little, and he just ran, if they got hold of him, they would harm him, and he would have no clue why. The boy needs me to look after him and-” Castiel had to stop, his throat tight, not wanting to cry in front of his brothers.

 

“No one will harm that boy.” Growled Luke, looking thunderous. ”I will see to it Castiel.”

 

“Cassie, we will look after Dean, I promise you that. That boys family.” Piped up, Gabriel.

 

Luke’s phone went off, and he spoke shortly into it. The blonde-haired man looked up at his brother and smirked. “Castiel we need to go, my associate has caught up with the man that armed our little man in there. I gather you wish to talk to him?”

 

Castiel smirked it chilled Gabriel to the bone. “Oh yes, I would love a chat with him.”

 

“You should see the bruise he made on the boy's arm.” Growled Luke.

 

Castiel walked back into the bedroom and looked at Dean again, he lifted up the cover and pulled gently on his shirt. The bruise was nearly black. Anger coursed through his veins. ‘ _How tight had the man been holding his boy? So brave just letting a tiny whimper out?’_ This man would pay for this, no one hurt Dean.

 

Castiel walked out again closing the door behind him. “Gabriel will you look after our boy, while I’m gone?”

 

“It will be a pleasure, Cassie.” Nodded Gabriel.

 

Castiel checked his gun and walked to the door and turned. “Tell him daddy will be back soon, and I love him.”

 

“Will do big brother. I will also inform him that Uncle Luke will be staying for dinner.” Grinned Gabriel, looking at his two older brothers.

 

Luke nodded, but his eyes shone. “Of course can’t disappoint him now can we.”

 

They left, and Gabriel wished he was going with his brothers _. ‘I hoped they would put the man down now he had hurt their boy. Shame he could not be there, but he had an important job to do after all.’_

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Luke nodded to his people as he walked through the disused warehouse. Castiel followed behind not saying much at all.

 

“Gad, how’s he been?” Lucifer asked one of his men.

 

“Not talked much at all boss.” The tall man replied, guarding the door.

 

“Did not expect him to, thanks’, Gad.”

 

The tall man nodded and opened the door for Castiel and Luke.

 

Castiel could hear water dripping some were in the tiny space. A chill ran through him, yet it was the height of summer. One single light bulb hung from the ceiling casting shadows into the small area. The man he had met at the bookstore early today was trussed up in a chair in the centre of the room. The older man heard the scurry of feet a mouse or rat most likely. His brother walked towards the man, and Gad shut the door behind them, the sound echoed through the small space. There was a woman in the far corner he noticed her from the group of Deans friends and family. She put her fingers to her lips and winked.

 

“Fox undo his blindfold,” Luke commanded the girl.

 

The blonde woman did as she was told and whipped the blindfold from the man’s face. The man blinked several times and saw the newcomers to the room. His mouth was tied up with tape so just mumbled, could be heard.

 

“Now Matt, you touched something that belongs to us, if you can help us, it would go better for you.”

 

Luke ripped the tape off the man’s mouth, and Castiel had to wince at the pain.

 

“If I tell you anything I’m dead or don’t say anything I’m dead, so nothing to lose dude.” Matt tried to shrug but he winced with pain.

 

“I think you can help, you see my friend fox over there she’s got some interesting ways to loosen tight lips.” Lucifer sneered at the man.

 

The short blonde woman now stood with a syringe in her hands, looking pleased with herself.

 

“What the fuck is that?” Shouted Matt looking around with wild eyes.

 

“That would be a truth drug; nasty stuff does all sorts of unpleasant things to the system. Easy for you just to tell us the truth and your death will be a little more pleasant.” Laughed Luke menacingly.

 

The man just scoffed and shook his head. “Fine, I was told to follow Dean, not easy when you.” Matt looked at Castiel. “Was always with him. I was in debt; they said they would hurt my family. That’s how they’re getting people to do their dirty work. Fuckers like me who have debt’s with them.”

 

“I see." said Luke, "Go on.” Twirling his fingers in around motion.

 

“I was told Dean was retarded had issues.”

 

“What kind of issues.” Growled Castiel speaking for the first time.

 

“No idea they never said. Just that he would trust you and would come with me like a baby after candy. They have his apartment on some kind of surveillance. Don’t let him go back they have it rigged up somehow.”

 

Castiel just nodded, hoping Charlie could help with that.

 

“What do they want with him?” Demanded Luke.

 

“I have no idea, but Al seems to be transfixed keeps saying shit like he’s mine, no one else gets to have him. Obsessed would be the better word.”

 

“And Gordon?” Luke asked again needing to know.

 

“He’s such a mental case like his Uncle. They're planning something big, some law firm they want to take down. Says they are hiding shit. Al’s got police eating out of his hand and a judge.”

 

“How do you know this?” Enquired Luke intrigued by what Matt was telling them.

 

“I saw the Judge, Zachariah Adler and the police his names Ion Fenner. Also, they have a mole in the law firm names Anna Milton or something like that.”

 

Luke turned to Castiel, and he was just shaking his head. _‘No not Anna.’_

 

“The thing is Matt you hurt our boy, left him scared and with a bruise on his arm. We can’t let you get away with that.”

 

“Yeah well like I said they would kill me anyway, so my life’s over.”

 

Castiel walked forward. “I will kill every one of you who hurt my boy.” Spat Castiel, his anger reaching dangerous levels.

 

Fox passed him a gun that was untraceable he was sure, not like his pistol. “I’m not sorry about what I’m about to do it’s for his safety and protection.” Growled Castiel in Matt’s ear.

 

Matt closed his eyes. Said nothing more. Castiel walked to the side and then pointed the gun at the dead centre of the man’s head.

 

“No one will touch my boy again.” Castiel shot the bullet it went through the man's brain and ricocheted off the back wall and embedded in a steel drum. Handing the gun back to Fox he took one look at the dead man and shook his head.

 

“Clear this up, Fox.” Ordered Luke, not at all bothered by the dead body.

 

“See you on Wednesday Mr Novak,” Fox said in her sing-song voice.

 

Castiel nodded and knocked on the door Gad opened it, and he walked out.

 

“You think everything he said was viable?” Castiel asked his older brother.

 

“Yes, I think it's all true. Matt had no reason to lie at the end brother.

 

“We need to get to the bottom of this. We have a meeting with his family that he will find hard. Then he’s on lockdown because of a madman after him.” Castiel spat with anger, not liking this situation at all.

 

“I will have my people available for you Castiel don’t worry. After that, he must stay with you for his own safety.” Lucifer told his younger brother.

 

“I can get Charlie to look at his house to check it out.” Castiel thought seriously.

 

“You can trust her?” Lucifer asked his brother.

 

“Yes, we can,” Castiel confirmed his assurance.

 

“What of Anna?” Lucifer asked looking down sadly.

 

“We need to see where her loyalty’s lie. I will do what’s needed no worry’s Luke.”

 

“I agree I want to see if we have more than one mole in our law firm,” Lucifer mumbled, clenching his fists.

 

The brothers walked to the waiting car and got in. Speeding away from the issues of the day.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Gabriel heard the young boy stir so went in to see if he was okay.

 

“Who are you? Ware’s daddy and Uncle Luke?” Dean asked the shorter man.

 

“I’m Uncle Gabe, daddy’s and Uncle Luke’s little brother. They send their love and will be back in time for dinner.”

 

“Okay. Daddy said you would look after me when he’s at work.”

 

“That’s right; I’m the fun Uncle.” Smiled Gabriel putting the boy at ease.

 

“You are?” Dean raised an eyebrow at that information.

 

“Yes I have some games would you like to play?”

 

“Uh huh.” Mumbled Dean.

 

“Do you need a diaper change?” Gabriel asked the young boy.

 

“Mmmm.”

 

“Well let’s get that sorted then we can have fun.”

 

Gabriel had brought Hungry Hippos, and Dean giggled when they had to get all the balls in the Hippos tummies.

 

They were having so much fun they did not hear the front door open. Castiel and Luke looked at their younger sibling and Dean having a great time. Castiel cleared his throat, and Dean looked up. He saw Uncle Luke, and he saw Daddy. The boy stopped laughing and rushed to the bedroom and hid under the blankets.

 

“Great he’s scared of me.” Moaned Castiel sadly.

 

“If he were that scared he would not have come back here Cassie. Maybe he thinks he’s in trouble for walking away from you.” Suggested Gabriel.

 

“Did you give him any warnings today?” Enquired Luke.

 

“Only one he swore at Charlie.” Remembered Castiel.

 

“Maybe he thinks he’s going to be punished for running away,” Lucifer told his younger brother.

 

“I’ll go see him then.” Sighed Castiel.

 

The older man ambled slowly towards the bedroom. Dean had covered up he could not see the boy. Maybe if he made this into a game, his boy would not be scared. He still thought that was a big part of it. Castiel sat down and stroked up the boy's lean body.

 

“Where’s my boy I can’t see him.” The older man said in a shaky voice, trying not to let the happenings of the day affect him.

 

The boy did not move. “What will daddy do without his baby boy?”

 

Castiel peeled back the blankets to find Dean silently crying and somewhat shaking.

 

 _‘God he is scared of me_.’ Thought Castiel. This was a bad idea. Castiel left the bedroom and went to the liquor cabinet.

 

“Dean’s scared of me Luke he’s laid there shaking when I went in,” Castiel told his brothers sadness evident in his gruff tone.

 

“Well, that won’t help Castiel.” His older brother scolded him, looking down at the glass of whiskey he now had in his hand.

 

Luke walked into the bedroom and shut the door. “Dean baby talk to me.”

 

Dean sat up, tears falling down his face. “Daddy’s mad at me Uncle Luke.”

 

“Baby he’s not mad,” Luke told the boy putting him at ease.

 

“I walked away when I should have stayed, and I ran away. That man talked to me, and daddy does not like me talking to people. Then I drove home, and that’s five infractions. I’m in a lot of trouble.” The young boy sniffed.

 

“Baby is that what you worried about?” Luke asked the little boy at that moment.

 

“Hu-huh, daddy said he would smack me if I got more than three.”

 

“Oh baby, daddy was worried you were scared of him because he pulled the gun,” Luke told Dean the truth.

 

“Daddy was looking after me Uncle Luke; it was my fault that daddy had to do that.”

 

“Baby no it's not. Sweetie that was one of Alastair’s men he wanted to take you away from us.”

 

“Daddy saved me?” The boy gasped in surprise.

 

“Yes, baby he did. You stay here okay, I need to talk to daddy.”

 

“Okay, Uncle Luke.” Snuffled Dean, rubbing his eyes.

 

Castiel looked like he was on his second glass of whiskey when he got in the room.

 

“Stop that.” Snapped Luke. “That poor boy thinks you’re his goddam hero Castiel. Dean thinks because he racked up five infractions you’re going to have him over your knee.”

 

“Stupid boy.” Groaned Castiel. “So he’s not scared of me?”

 

“No, now get back in there.” Demanded his big brother.

 

Castiel rushed to the door and opened it. Saw a terrified boy on the bed but for a different reason than he thought.

 

“I’m sorry dadaay.” Cried, Dean.

 

“Oh, baby come here.” Castiel opened his arms for his boy.

 

Dean leapt into his daddy's arms, and Castiel held him. “I was so worried Dean so scared you would hate me.”

 

“I can’t hate my daddy I love you.”

 

“I love you too sweet boy. We are going to forget all the infractions today okay. No one will touch you again if they do I will kill them.”

 

“Did you kill that man today daddy?” Green eyes looked up at him so sweetly and trusting. Castiel knew he could not lie.

 

“Yes, baby because if daddy let him go, he would come back and take you from me.”

 

“Okay daddy, I promise to stay near you; I won’t wander off.”

 

“Oh, baby I know you won’t. Next time daddy’s going to have you put on a wrist strap, so you don’t forget.”

 

“Okay, daddy that’s fair.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Now let’s get something to eat. Your treat remember what would you like?”

 

“Lemon chicken and mushroom rice please daddy.”

 

“Okay baby I’ll get Uncle Gabe to order that.”

 

They all had dinner, and Uncle Gabe and Uncle Luke had gone home. Daddy had bathed him and put him to bed. Dean could not sleep, he tossed and turned, and he knew he should not get out of bed. Dean padded to the bedroom door and saw his daddy drinking. The younger boy crawled around the sofa keeping out of his daddy eye line.

 

 _‘What was daddy watching, people, kissing and making strange noises?’_ Dean saw his daddy pull out his cock and stroke it. ‘ _Why was daddy not letting him do that?_ ’ Did daddy not want Dean anymore?’ Dean must have made a noise because blue eyes looked down to where he sat.

 

“Dean, what are you doing out of bed?”

 

Dean’s bottomed lip trembled, and he whimpered. “Daddy don’t want to kiss Dean anymore.” The poor boy felt like crying.

 

 _‘Shit’_ Groaned Castiel.’ “Baby, of course, daddy wants his boy, but you have had a horrid day and come here baby okay.” Castiel cooed at his upset little boy.

 

Dean went to his daddy and snuggled on his lap. The men were making loud groaning noises on the television now. Dean squirmed back on daddy’s fat cock, and it made his daddy moan.

 

“Oh baby boy, the things you do to daddy.”

 

Castiel took his pants off and took Deans Onesie from him.

 

“Kisses daddy.” Dean wined.

 

Castiel held Dean’s hip, and his other hand went into his boy’s beautiful hair gripping tight. Dominating the kiss, the wet heat of his boy’s mouth so hot. The boy opened up, and Castiel slipped his tongue in and plundered the boy's sweet mouth.

 

“You’re so sweet, baby.” Castiel nibbled on the boy's lip and started to kiss up his jawline towards his ear.

 

Dean moaned. “More daddy please.”

 

“Okay baby I’ll give you what you need.”

 

Castiel's cock was rock hard now; he had his boy in his lap. He unfastened the diaper and put it on the ground. Castiel scooped his boy up and took him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. Dean grabbed his paci and popped it into his mouth.

 

Castiel had to smile at his sweet boy. He ran his fingers through his fine hair and rubbed his pulsing cock.

 

“Do you want daddy’s cock baby?” Castiel rubbed his hard cock up and down the boy's crack leaving wet trails of pre-cum.

 

“Huh huh.” Nodded the boy.

 

“So good for me baby.” Moaned the older man.

 

The older man kissed down Dean’s neck and sucked on the boy’s nipples until they were hard nubs. Leaving the boy gasping for more. He sucked marks into the boy’s skin marking him up showing who the boy belonged to. After the day they had Castiel felt he needed to do that. He felt more possessive over his boy.

 

Dean moved his legs wider, accommodating his daddy, but he was a good boy not touching his hard cock once. Daddy did not like him touching it without his permission.

 

Castiel grabbed the condom and lube from the bedside drawer feeling he could not deal with any more foreplay tonight. He needed to show who his boy belonged to. The older man slicked his fingers up and pushed into the boy's pink pucker. The boy wined, but Castiel shushed him.

 

“It's ok baby boy; daddy will take care of you.”

 

The older man slicked his second finger up and pushed it into the boy’s tight hole making sure he would not hurt his boy. Then the third finger. Castiel kissed the boys cheek and neck, sucking small red marks on the flushed skin of his boy.

 

The older man slicked his rock hard cock up; he hissed when the cooling lube touched his burning flesh.

 

“You ready baby boy you ready for daddy’s cock?”

 

“Huh huh. Daddy peese.”

 

“Such a good boy for daddy, my good, brave boy.”

 

Castiel pushed in slowly; he felt the delicious velvet walls tighten around his engorged cock.

 

“Oh baby your so damn tight.”

 

He let his boy get slightly accustomed to him. Dean bucked his hips up, and the older man knew he was ready.

 

“Stay still for me baby that’s a good boy.” The older man cooed.

 

Dean stilled and laid there sucking on his paci green eyes looking at his daddy.

 

Castiel started to move, slowly in and out the drag of his cock was delicious, and he moaned. Dean huffed behind his paci, and it turned the older man on.

 

“God baby the things you do to me.” Groaned Castiel.

 

The older man started moving faster; he grabbed the boy’s hips making sure to make marks, he tilted the boy’s hips up and grabbed a pillow shoving it under his ass. The position was much better, he could see his cock disappearing into his boy, and the tight vice like grip almost made him cum on the spot. His boy's cock was red and purple the pre-cum dripping off it like a waterfall. Castiel bent down to lick it, and it tasted divine.

 

Dean moaned but did not move.

 

Castiel gripped the boy’s hip going faster, putting the boy’s leg over his shoulder the boy making little huh huh noises. He grabbed the boys cock and started stroking it.

 

“Don’t cum until daddy tells you to baby.” Ordered the older man.

 

Dean wined but said nothing.

 

“You feel fantastic on my cock baby boy. I could have you every day like this hanging off daddy’s cock would you like that?”

 

Dean moaned again and moved slightly, and Castiel smacked him on the thigh.

 

“I said don’t move boy do as I tell you.” Growled the older man.

 

Dean did not move again, but Castiel did not stop, it felt too good to stop. He could feel the coil of heat in his belly. Grabbing the boy’s leg and holding on tighter he moved faster, the slapping of his balls making an obscene noise.

 

“Fuck, fuck I’m going to cum.” The older man tipped over the edge and filled the condom. His boy had not cum. Good.

 

Castiel pulled out sated, and he pumped the boy’s cock once twice and whispered into the boy's ear. “Cum for me baby boy cum for daddy.”

 

Dean cried out and came over his daddy's fingers.

 

“Clean me up baby boy.” Dean pulled his paci out and sucked his daddy’s fingers.

 

“You like that baby? Like the taste of yourself?”

 

“Yes, daddy but you taste better.”

 

“You can taste daddy next time baby. If you're good.”

 

Castiel got rid of the condom and cleaned him and his boy up. He put a fresh diaper on the boy and a clean onesie. He made a bottle of milk for his boy.

 

“Drink this baby time for bed for little boys.”

 

Dean drank his milk and started to drift off. “I love you, daddy.”

 

“Love you too baby.”

 

 

 

 


	11. The truth of Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells his family and friends about what happened in the past but ends up on the wrong side of his daddy.

 

 

Castiel woke with the slow realisation that it was today they had to go to the Roadhouse to talk with Dean's family. He had work that day but would finish early so he could iron out any issues with his boy. Getting dressed in his suit Dean was still fast asleep. The older man did not like leaving his baby without saying goodbye but did not want to wake him. The doorbell rang, and he went to answer it.

 

“Hey Gabe, Dean’s fast asleep could you make something special for breakfast? We have to see his family today.”

 

“Sure can bro, what time will you be back?”

 

“Well we don’t have to be there until seven, but I want to be with him before we go. I will finish work at four.”

 

“That’s fine Cassie, you go do your thing, and I will look after our boy.”

 

Castiel walked back into the bedroom and kissed his lover on the cheek. ‘ _See you soon baby, be good for Uncle Gabe.’_  The older man whispered.

 

Castiel grabbed his case and keys ready for a busy day at the office.

 

Anna seemed to be in a mood that day, the older man hated to admit it, but he would need Dean’s help, to try and see if she was indeed the mole. He had asked Charlie to come in and help him discreetly set up surveillance. She would also need to stop any feeds at Dean’s house if the younger man agreed. Castiel had a handful of clients that day, so he kept busy. Al had it wrong; the Law firm was a legitimate business that Castiel ran. He worked for the police for God's sake. No, it was Luke that ran the family’s other interest's, they would find nothing. Not even a paper clip out of place.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

“When will Daddy be back?” moaned Dean for the sixth time that day.

 

“Anyone would think you did not like spending the time with me.” Grumbled the shorter man.

 

“I do Uncle Gabe. I’m just worried about tonight.”

 

“Your daddy will be with you, and we won’t let anything happen like at the music store. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“I told daddy a lie,” Dean muttered playing with his blankie.

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Gabriel looking confused.

 

“I told him, John my real dad was dead, but he’s not.”

 

“Why the hell would you do that Dean?” Gasped Gabriel shocked at the confession.

 

“I don’t know; he’s going to be mad when he finds out. I think he’s involved in all this.”

 

“Oh, baby.” Gabriel let out an audible breath. “You realise he’s going to tan your ass for this?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Sniffed Dean, looking resigned to the fact. “I should not lie to daddy. Just he said he would kill him and now, I know he means that, for real.”

 

“Dean are you scared of Cas?”

 

Dean looked up with wide green eyes. “Yeah, a little bit. What if I do something bad Uncle Gabe?”

 

“Oh, baby he would never hurt you. Come on let me read Harry Potter the Goblet of fire to you it’s a good read.”

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Castiel got home just after five. Shrugging his suit jacket off putting it on a chair and loosening his tie.

 

“Hey bro, we need to talk,” Gabriel told his big brother.

 

“Ware’s Dean?” Asked the older man, looking around for the boy.

 

“Sleeping, we had a busy day.”

 

“I see, what did you need to talk about?” Castiel stood and waited for the inevitable bad news his brother would give him.

 

“I don’t know how else to tell you this. Dean lied to you, John his father is still alive. I asked him why he had done it. He said he was scared of you.”

 

Castiel sat down heavily. “Oh shit.”

 

“I told him you would punish him for lying and he seemed resigned about that matter.” Gabriel huffed and sat near his big brother.

 

“I can’t have him scared of me, but the fact he lied.” Groaned the older man rubbing his face.

 

“Dean seems to think John’s behind all the issues he’s having.”

 

“Really? Damn it.” Growled Castiel. “What the hell do I do about this?”

 

“Talk to him. He would not tell me everything. That boy's hiding something Cassie. Did he tell you everything that the man did to him?” Gabriel asked with concern in his honey coloured eyes.

 

“I was sure he had, but now, no.” Castiel lent back against the couch and closed his eyes.

 

“I guess you will find out when you talk to his family. Unless that’s the problem.”

 

“What?” Castiel looked at his younger brother puzzled.

 

“Deans scared because he thinks you will leave him, after what he tells his family tonight. What he knows you’re capable of, that he’s not worth it.” Gabriel analysed the situation.

 

“Sounds about right. I think you hit the nail on the head there Gabe. Like I said if he were scared of me or any of us for that matter he would never have come back here.”

 

“Yeah, I agree with you. Talk to our boy Cassie ok. Let him get tonight out the way and then do what you need to do.”

 

Castiel walked into the bedroom and saw his boy stir. “Hey, baby boy, had a nice nap?”

 

“Yeah, was okay.” Yawned Dean sleepily.

 

“Good, you ready for tonight?” Castiel enquired gently.

 

“Nope.” Dean shook his head.

 

“Uncle Gabe told me everything Dean. I think me and you need a long talk. When we get back from seeing your family.”

 

Dean looked at the older man for the longest of times. “Fine Cas if that’s what you want.”

 

The older man narrowed his eyes; where had that defiance suddenly sprung from.

 

“It’s Daddy to you, young man,” Castiel growled out not liking the sudden attitude from the boy.

 

“I can’t very well call you that in front of my family.” The boy emphasised the word family.

 

“Daddy or Sir then. I won’t compromise further.” Castiel stood firm his arms crossed.

 

“Fine.” Snapped Dean, grumbling under his breath.

 

“You’re in enough trouble young man. I would not test my patience further. It does not bother me if you go with a red bottom.”

 

Dean jumped off the bed. “You don’t get to touch me I’m not your property.” The boy ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

 

Castiel ran his hand down his face and groaned _. ‘Great now he needed to sort this mess out. His boy had gone too far_.’ The older man heard the shower start up. Placing pull-ups and a white onesie on the bed with the boy’s jeans and a tee shirt and plaid button down.

 

Dean came out of the bathroom and ignored Castiel.

 

“I got your clothes out please get dressed and then come out to the living area. We still have matters to discuss.”  Castiel walked out of the bedroom, ignoring Dean.

 

Dean looked at the clothes. The younger boy did not want to wear a pull up so chucked it away. Going over to his closet, he got his Led Zeppelin tee and his hip-hugging black jeans. He put a black button down over the top. Getting some cologne knowing full well Castiel hated him wearing anything with a strong smell. Placing his watch on his wrist and his amulet over his head. Sammy had given it to him when he was just a boy. The younger man felt ready he walked into the living area.

 

“Well don’t you look beautiful?” Grinned Gabriel. Knowing full well his brother would never let Dean wear that, and he had rebelled.

 

Castiel turned and saw what Dean was wearing. The older man grabbed the couch and counted to ten his temper flaring like a flash of flames. Dean was pushing all of his buttons tonight that was for sure.  _‘Ware, had his sweet boy gone?_ ’ He counted to ten and blew air through his mouth slowly.

 

“Dean go back and change please.” The older man said through gritted teeth.

 

“No, I like what I have on,” Dean said wilfully, looking at his daddy fully in the face.

 

“I will count to ten and if you have not gone back to change you will be over my knee young man.”

 

“What do you care Castiel, it’s not like I mean anything to you, not like I’m family. What will you do pull your gun on me?” The boy shouted, his whole body shaking.

 

That was it the word again family, what had he said.  _'Oh yes, he had insinuated, he did not belong to Dean that he was going back to his family. '_ Well, he made his bed he would have to lie in it.

 

Castiel strolled slowly to the boy, Gabriel watching all this play out in front of him. Castiel placed his arms on the boy’s shoulders, and Dean flinched. In a soft, slow voice that went against what his body felt like. His body tight like a coiled spring waiting to explode at any moment.

 

“Baby, you have to know that Daddy, Uncle Luke, and Uncle Gabe are your family no matter what happens tonight you belong here with us. I care what happens. I know you’re in so much pain, but we won’t leave you like you think you deserve. I am glad that your dad's alive because we would all very much like a word with him. No one hurts our boy; no one hurts our family.”

 

Tears started to roll down Deans freckled cheeks. Putting his full weight on the older man for support. Warm arms surrounded him, not letting him go, showing him he was wanted and loved.

 

“Now baby go get dressed, you can’t go out looking like that.” The older man softly scolded his young lover.

 

“But, but, I thought I looked smart.” Dean sniffed, hiding his face in his daddy’s neck.

 

Castiel chuckled and stroked Dean’s face, kissing him on the forehead. “Oh, you do baby, but daddy’s the only one that gets to see you like that. Plus if you walked around like that all the creeps would talk to you and daddy would get very cross.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry daddy.” Mumbled Dean, hiding his face in the older man's shirt.

 

“I know baby, you get dressed, and come straight out.”

 

“Ok, daddy.” Nodded Dean and sent a shy smile at his lover.

 

Castiel kissed his boy again, pushing him towards the bedrooms. “Good boy.”

 

Dean walked back down the corridor to the bedroom shutting the door. Castiel slammed his fist on the table making his younger brother jump.

 

“Shit Cassie what was that for.” Gabriel yelped out his heart rate speeding up.

 

“I needed to hit something I was so wound up.” Snapped the older man.

 

“Yeah I can see, you did well. I thought you were going to strangle the poor boy halfway through that.” Chuckled the younger man, with mirth in his eyes.

 

“No, Dean was upset about something he would not act out like that. It was my mistake, and I fixed it.”

 

“He’s still in trouble, though.” Laughed the shorter man.

 

“Yes, he can’t get out of that.” Sighed Castiel rubbing his temples a headache starting.

 

Castiel looked down the corridor that led to the bedrooms. “I wonder if it’s all too much sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, see how it goes okay. Don’t give up just yet.” Gabriel told his older brother sadness leaking through his tone.

 

The older man nodded. Went to pour himself a much-needed drink.

 

Dean stood there listening to what the two men were saying, hearing all the words. Feeling like they were cutting into him like a sharp knife. The truth of the matter no one wanted him he was too much hassle. Dean got dressed as instructed. He knew now he had to get away, he caused Cas to much trouble. Maybe it was about time he confronted John himself.

 


	12. Drive me home again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still mad at Castiel, goes to the Roadhouse to confront his friends and family about the abuse he's been subjected to. Castiel still very much his support carries him back home and looks after him.

 

The drive to the Roadhouse was silent, the men saying nothing to each other. Dean needed a plan; he knew full well when he got back home he would be over the older man’s knee. The one person who looked after him was Gabe if only he could get past him and out of the house. His mind was going through different scenarios and settled on one. Hoping it would work he got out of the car, but his lover pulled him back.

 

“I will be with you every step of the way. I may not be your favourite person right now, but I do love you, Dean. We will get through this together.”

 

Dean got out of the car and walked towards the Roadhouse. Castiel tried to take his hand, but Dean shook it away. The older man sighed and just stepped closer to his boy.

 

All of his family and friends sat waiting for them. Dean stopped and looked around. Sammy and his wife Sarah were sitting in a booth with Benny. Charlie, Jo, and Dorothy were perched on bar stools. Ash and his Aunt Ellen were behind the bar getting drinks for everyone. Garth and Bess were on chairs next to the booths. Bobby was sat watching a game of baseball at the back of the bar. He could not see Bal and guessed the man was busy at the shop and could not make it. Ellen saw them and clapped her hands, getting everyone’s attention.

 

"Okay, every one Dean's here let's listen to what he has to say." The older woman expressed in a no-nonsense tone.

 

Dean stood there rooted to the spot, and Castiel stood by him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder for support.

 

The blue-eyed man cleared his throat. "Dean wants to talk about what happened to him, when he was little and how he feels now. I would ask you to listen until he finishes talking because this will be hard for him. If people keep interrupting or he gets upset, I will take him back home." Castiel told the room, leaving no doubt about the situation at hand.

 

Dean looked up at Cas. The older man’s blue eyes were shining kindness and love, and he nodded his thanks.

 

"Sit love." Castiel had gotten them chairs; they sat near the exit for easy access.

 

So Dean told his family about his childhood, looking after Sam, his mom and dad. The mental and physical, and sexual torture of one John Winchester. Going into detail and how he got his scars. How it got worse after his mom died. That school was worse he missed a lot and got behind, and the teachers were not kind.

 

Dean looked at Cas, his face red and blotchy from crying. “Sorry Cas sorry I did not tell you.”

 

Dean carried on his tale how things were at school the rumours, the lack of women and the fact he never got in trouble once. It was the beatings from his dad that made people think he got into fights.

 

 

 Dean looked back at Castiel his face stormy when he heard that, how his boy had been treated by that vile excuse for a man.

 

"This is all bullshit." Shouted Sam red in the face. "I know you, Dean, I saw it all I was there. School, the girls the trouble you got into. Dad did nothing; you're making this shit up."

 

"Did you Sam?" Dean, looked up at his brother, sad green eyes, wanting his little brother to realise the truth of his words.

 

"Did you see me with any girl? What trouble did I get into?"

 

Dean took his top off. Gasps of horror echoed through the bar.

 

"I got this so you would not have to." The white scars that littered his body were now on show, Cas was right they did not define him.

 

 

"Oh God, that bastard if he ever comes in here I will fill him will led." Shouted Ellen in horror.

 

Sam was crying now not understanding at all.

 

"Brother, you heard lies. I kept telling you, but you would not listen. You would not believe that your big brother was being abused." Benny tried to console the younger Winchester.

 

Charlie looked sad but spoke with truth in her voice. "I have not been a great friend too busy with my business. I hope we can reconnect?" She looked at her Domme who seemed to be upset with what Dean had just told them.

 

 

"Of course, you can Charlie I won't stop you." Dorothy put her arm around her girlfriend.

 

"Bal wanted to come to Dean but his sisters not well, if you were wondering where he was." The redhead smiled sadly at her friend.

 

"Why did you not tell us, boy?" Bobby sounded angry and upset.

 

"I did Uncle Bobby many times, but you ignored me remember?"

 

"Oh shit." The old man went red and shut up.

 

Dean turned to his lover. "I need to go Cas I don’t feel great."

 

"Oh, okay baby lets go." Castiel stood and helped his boy up.

 

Ash and Jo had not said anything to him, but he was not worried they would call once they had digested what he had told them. Garth and Bess came to give him hugs and a sorry of their own. He said goodbye, hoping his family would change and treat him better. The boy lent on the older man, and Castiel picked him up.

 

 

Dean whimpered just needing his daddy and held tighter to him.

 

 

"Shh baby its fine we will get you home."

 

         

"Is he okay?" Asked Ellen coming up to the men.

 

 

"No, he reverts to a little state of mind, calls me daddy and, well you can guess."

 

 

"Have you been looking after him all this time Castiel?" Ellen said softly.

 

"Yes, I have." The older man looked down at his boy and smiled softly.

 

 

"Son, I want to thank you, at least he had someone. We will make it up to him."

 

 

"Is it true that John is alive? Dean told me he was dead." Castiel needed to know for sure.

 

 

"I think he hoped he was. But yes the old man lives. Hangs around with unpleasant people."

 

 

"We ran into some people; they tried to hurt him, Ellen. We think it has to do with John." Castiel told Deans Aunt.

 

 

"That why you carry a gun boy?" The older woman raised her eyebrow.

 

 

"I'm a lawyer but work with the police. But yes I carry a gun."

 

 

"Say no more boy, just look after yourself and Dean," Ellen told Castiel looking at Dean with fond brown eyes.

 

 

"I will. I need to get him home."

 

 

The older woman nodded and helped the older man to the car. The older woman kissed Dean tenderly. "We will do better by you baby I promise."

 

 

Castiel drove home and managed to put Dean on the bed. He was very young at this point. No way could he punish him in this state of mind. The older man put a diaper on the boy and made a bottle of milk. Castiel sang to his baby, and he fell into a deep sleep. They snuggled up under blankets warm and safe from the outside world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Run away to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean runs away, to try and find John. The Collins-Novak Family seek their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings (Homophobic, Mental health inappropriate language. Swearing. Murder, not graphic, use of guns and bodily harm. Use of drugs inappropriately, NB: (Sleeping tables use to drug someone.)

 

 

 

The next morning Gabe woke Dean. “Cassie had to go to work, called in by the police. He did not want to go, but they found a body. There’s this case he’s been working on.”

 

“That’s okay Uncle Gabe.” Yawned Dean groggily.

 

“Daddy left a message not to go outside.”

 

“Sure that’s fine. I can make waffles if you like?”

 

“That will be great kid-o.” The older man nodded his assurance.

 

So Dean made waffles and mixed something extra in Gabriel’s batch. He needed the man to sleep so he could get out of the apartment. Dean and the shorter man ate with gusto, looking over the harbour. Dean loved the view, and he would miss it.

 

“Let’s watch a DVD Uncle Gabe.” Smirked Dean faking happiness.

 

“Sure baby.” Yawned the shorter man feeling strangely sleepy.

 

Halfway through the movie, Gabriel was fast asleep. Dean poked him to make sure. Then he put his plan into action. The younger man wrote a note for Castiel, packed his bags and left.

 

Driving the Impala to his own flat, he had little time. Charlie had given him a device that would switch off surveillance device’s for twenty minutes, so he had to be quick. Grabbing clothes, money, passport, and food. Dean drove out of the parking lot without being harassed by anyone. Going under the speed limit making sure he was not followed. The younger man came to a small unit two towns over. Driving the Impala into the unit and brought out a black bike. Dean had worked on her when he was younger. Putting everything he needed into one bag, strapped it on his back and drove out. No one would catch up with him they would look for the Impala not a man on a bike.

 

Gabriel woke, it was dark, and the lights from the bay reflected back into the room. Looking at the clock, realising how late it was, it was just gone six in the evening. Looking around for Dean he saw the movie had been stopped _. 'Strange, were they not watching the same movie this morning?_ ' The younger man switched on the lights and wondered where his young charge was.

 

“Dean, where are you, buddy?” Called out Gabriel but not getting a replay back.

 

Gabriel was about to go look for the boy when he heard the door. His older brother walked through, looking tired and stressed.

 

“Sorry I’m late, did you get my text?” Castiel asked his younger sibling.

 

“No sorry I just woke up.” His head hurt, and he felt groggy.

 

“Are you okay Gabriel?” Castiel asked concerned.

 

“I don’t feel so great. Not sure where Dean is. I woke up, and he’s not about.”

 

“I will go check on him.” Castiel searched the entire apartment but could not find his lover.

 

“Deans not here Gabe.” The breakfast food was still on the table, and he smelt it. Drugged was his best bet.

 

“I think he drugged you, Gabe, he’s not here,” Castiel commented with concern now showing.

 

“What! Why would he do that?” Gabriel looked hurt.

 

Castiel turned and saw a letter sat on the kitchen unit. His heart sank, and he opened and read it.

 

 

**Dear Castiel.**

**I overheard what you were saying to Gabriel. I am too much bother, and I need to go and sort my dad out by myself. I can’t let you be involved anymore. It could affect your job and reputation. I know how much hassle I am. I guess I’m just a mental case, just too broken. I will always love you Castiel. Tell Gabriel I’m sorry, but it was the only way I could get out.**

**Love always Dean.**

**Xxx**

 

 “What! No, you stupid boy.” Shouted Castiel scrunching the letter up in his hand.

 

“What? Cassie, let me see that.”

 

Castiel gave the letter to his younger brother.

 

“Oh God no. He’s played into their hands.” Moaned Gabriel.

 

“I love him I- my baby boys not a hassle. If they touch him, I will kill them.” Growled Castiel, face going hard and sharper.

 

“Call Luke we need all the help we can get. Get Jo and Charlie here they can help us. Go Castiel he’s been gone hours. He’s been so little in his mind. That big car is just not safe.” Gabriel told his brother with urgency in his voice.

 

The older man was shaking but got his mobile and rang family and friends. Hoping the people who loved Dean the most would help him.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Castiel paced up and down the apartment. Charlie looked at her new friend and shook her head.

 

“You will wear the floor out Cas, calm down.”

 

“How can I? Dean thinks I don’t want him that I let him down. If they hurt him, I will kill them slowly.” Castiel hissed out, red in the face, shaking with anger and hurt.

 

“You will have to get in line,” Balthazar said looking murderous. “I have been a bad friend, but I won’t let Dean get hurt. I know how John treated Dean, saw it, but never did anything.”

 

“You knew.” Gasped Charlie, her pale green eyes going wide with shock.

 

“I was doing a project with him; I forget what subject now. We were in Dean’s bedroom. John walked in started grabbing him going off about him being a fag. I just ran out of there. Did nothing. I had too much going on at home and-.”

 

“Al wants Dean, John was in debt and wanted the boy. Al sent Gordon to mess with his head. Sent this guy to the music shop. He won’t stop Cassie we will take him down.” Luke told his younger brother.

 

“The police suspect he’s involved in the murders, the ones we are looking into. They have no evidence, or he’s paid people off. I will put that man down, but Dean gets to put John down, brother.” Castiel told his older brother, hate flashing in his eyes.

 

Luke went over to Castiel to stop his rapid pacing. “We move out; all is in motion, raise their hands.” The older man looked around the room and saw all hands were raised. “We have his mansion surrounded. Johns in there, we don’t know where Dean is but its better if he’s not in the way.” Luke said looking at Gabriel and Castiel.

 

“Any look Charlie?” Castiel asked her hoping for any news of his boy.

 

“Yeah, he parked the Impala at Castle Units. I can’t get where he went from there. It’s like all the cameras were not working. I need to look at the traffic cams see if I can find Dean in a car or on foot. See if he took a car or train. He’s not using credit cards that’s for sure.”

“It won’t last for long; he can’t keep this up. My baby boy will call me. Smiled Castiel with confidence he inwardly did not feel. “Dean needs me to look after him.”

 

“You seem so sure Castiel.” Smirked Charlie in a teasing tone.

 

“I was there when no one else was. I’m Deans his daddy, his lover. Yes, he’s in big trouble he knows that, but he will call me to come get him.”

 

“I just want him safe. We will find him." Charlie told the room and started to tap away again on her computer.

 

Luke got up, and his phone rang. Speaking shortly into it the older man snapped it shut he looked at his younger brothers. “It’s time are you ready?” The Collins-Novak brothers were off to battle for their family once again.

 

“Stay here okay Bal, Charlie stay safe,” Castiel commanded.

 

“We will don’t worry. I’ve called the family there at the Roadhouse. Not sure where Jo is, we have been trying to call her." Charlie frowned with frustration.

 

Luke looked at Castiel but said nothing. “Sure she’s fine. Let’s go.”

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

The mansion was significant, but it was not pretty, it was like someone had placed a massive white box on the ground and surrounded it with a garden. Castiel was not impressed. The perimeter of the house had high fences, and guards walked the grounds, well they had done. Kevin switched off the live feed and ran it with a pre-recorded programme, so no one was the wiser to their location. Fox came stealthily up to them all in black and nodded her head at Castiel.

 

“All the people on the ground have been taken care of,” Fox told Lucifer snappy and short.

 

“How many inside Fox?” Came the low rumble of Luke’s voice.

 

“We have the heat-seeking equipment. Two in the kitchen. Two in the upper rooms. We can’t get an eyeball on the lower basement looks like it’s lined with some kind of metal. Also, we found Anna we have her in one of our vans.”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "We will deal with her later."

 

Fox continued. “They have no clue we’re coming, or they would have more people. Seems Deans safe. Just Gordon who’s in the wind."

 

"Fox take the two in the upper rooms, get Chuck to go with you. Get Garth and Kevin in the kitchen. I want Benny and Gad with us when we go in.”

 

“Sure boss. Any news of Dean?” The young woman wanted to know, about her cousin.

 

“No, like I said nor Gordon. I think Al sent him after our boy. Johns here though so that’s a bonus.”

 

“If he hurts him I’ll.” Snapped Fox looking murderous.

 

“Get in line Jo.” Growled Castiel his blue eyes seemed to light up so otherworldly.

 

“It’s strange how half of Deans friends and family work for you. Anyway, see you at the end boss.” The girl was gone back into the inky black night.

 

“That anger you feel we will need that but don’t get reckless brother it can lead to mistakes, and we can’t afford that,” Luke told Castiel who was looking in the direction that Jo had just gone.

 

Castiel looked at his big brother and nodded. Blew out some calming breaths, Lisa his yoga teacher had taught him. Their headsets crackled and came to life.

 

“Fox here in place.” “Bear here in place.” “Wolf here in place.” “Cobra here in place.” “Profit here in place.” “God here in place.” “Trickster here in place.”

 

Castiel smiled and spoke clear and concise. “Angel of Death here in place.”

 

Luke grinned and winked at his younger brother. “The Devil here in place.”

 

Castiel, Luke, Gabe, Benny, and Gad rushed past Wolf and Profit in the kitchen. They broke down the door to the basement. They had no clue what they would find down there hence the extra manpower. Benny and Gad led the brothers, and they came across two men with guns, before they could pull their weapons the two burly men were on then.

 

Gad was squeezing the life out of his target. Benny pinched the taller of the two guard’s pressure points, and he dropped like a led balloon and slipped on the floor fast asleep. Gads man joined him seconds later. If they could, they tried not to kill someone. It would not be the case for Al. Benny tied the men up so if they happened to come around they would not get a nasty surprise.

 

The men walked deeper into the sparkly lit corridors. The hall was painted red and had pictures dotted along the wall. The images were well lit, but this offered the only lighting. Castiel stopped and looked at one painting. Luke frowned and shot his little brother a dirty look.

 

 

“This is not the time for sightseeing brother.”

 

 

“This painting was stolen, it's priceless brother. It belonged to a Jewish family, why would he have it?”

 

 

Luke did not question how Castiel would know but vowed he would make sure the pictures or any art was appraised and made it back to its proper owners.

 

 

They walked until a dead end of sorts. Two doors one to the left and one to the right. In a small alcove sat pictures of Dean and other people. The people had their faces scratched out. Dean’s image hung upside down and had the number one embossed on it.

 

 Castiel spat and cursed and flung the items to the floor. “The man’s mental, he needs taking down, he's obsessed, he will fight you for what he clearly thinks is God-given right, and those people are the most dangerous. Make sure your weapons are at the ready.” Castiel told the rest of his team, making sure they did as ordered.

 

The others nodded and got their guns out, checked locations of weapons and split up. Gad and Gabe with Castiel went through the right door, Luke and Benny through the left.

 

Luke and Benny walked along a narrow corridor and found themselves in a white room, but nothing else was there. They heard gunshots and ran back the way they came.

 

Castiel went first; the corridor led them to a door, and the older man put his fingers to his lips. He could hear voices shouting from the other side.

 

“I want him found now; it’s not hard to find a black American muscle car, for fuck's sake. He will be my bitch John, you promised him to me, I will have him for mine. You owe me.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that? I had no clue the idiot would find himself a boyfriend never mind a Novak. He will slip up he’s not the smartest tool in the workroom. Now my Sam he’s a smart boy.”

 

“Well if we don’t find Dean maybe I should take Sam.”

 

“You leave your hands off Sam; he’s worth more than Dean, it’s a wonder the boy could tie his own shoelaces.” John laughed out at Dean’s expense.

 

Castiel had enough talking about his boy like that. They had no clue what they had done. Dean was kind, sweet, caring he was intelligent, quick wittered and strong, brave and stubborn as hell. Castiel put his gun up and fired, and all hell broke loose.

 

By the time Benny and Luke had got to the room Gad, Gabriel, and Castiel had John, and Al tied up.

 

"Benny, Gad take John, Dean needs to deal with him." Luke spat out. The two men nodded and dragged the unconscious man out of the room.

 

“If Dean’s that stupid tell me why you haven't found him yet?” Hissed Castiel’s face going red with a rage he had never felt before.

 

“Dear me Castiel, I know Dean is not stupid, just his idiot of a father who thinks that. I wanted to mould the boy, put him on the rack and make him mine.” The laugh was a manic one, not of a sane man.

 

“You won’t have him, he’s mine, and I don’t let my things get spoiled by the likes of vermin,” Castiel told the man with a dangerous chill in his gruff voice.

 

“You can’t stop me, Gordon will find him and bring him to me.”

 

“No you see you will be dead and buried and Gordon will to so your plan is redundant.” Laughed out Castiel at the madman.

 

They watched the smile vanish off Al's face; he must have realised for the first time he was not getting out of this. “Let me cut you a deal, all men can be brought, name your price and I will give it.”

 

“Okay, this is my price.” Said Castiel his blue eyes were blazing with murderous intent.

 

Al laughed thinking he had won. He would get Dean after all. Gabriel and Luke looked on shaking their heads at the psychopathic man.

 

“I want to bring, Dean a sense of peace, so he won’t have to look over his shoulder, that he won’t be scared anymore. That he won’t have to live under the shadow of his father. When I praise him, he will know I mean it. When I say jump, he will do so because he wants to. Dean will be happy, and they will be no pretence, will live in my world, and he will love me, and I will love him back. My boy will be free for the first time in his life.”

 

Castiel lifted his arm the smile slipping from the ugly twisted man that was nothing but a roach under his foot. The gun went off, and the man was dead, his limp body slumped on the floor.

 

There were few men killed that night; some put their guns down and walked away. Some not so lucky. No one sort the missing men out, no one raised the alarm. The house was sold, and the land was made into a park, the paintings went back to their rightful owners. No fan fair, no fuss. Gordon was found, and the evidence concluded that he was the serial killer that they were looking for. The man strangely died in custody shortly after. Castiel fired Anna and blacked marked her, he hoped all loose ends were tied, but Dean was not home, so he waited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm sorting out a Beta just life is taking its time. xxx


	14. Time is my enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Cas find Dean but things don't go back to normal. Castiel feels like he's lost his boy and wants to leave. An accident pulls them both back together.

****

Days become weeks; weeks became months and still no news from Dean. Sometimes a body would be found, and Castiel would fly out to identify it, but it was never his boy. He went back to work, came back to an empty apartment, but nothing was the same. Castiel met up with Dean’s family once a month they had become close and bonded. The older man had forgiven them, they had never forgiven themselves, but they continued to look for the boy and never gave up. John was in the Novak holding area waiting for Dean; it was where he would stay until his last breath, or until the boy came back.

 

It had been six months, and Christmas was steaming up faster than the flying Scotsman. Castiel did not decorate, could not bear to; he had hoped he could do this with his lover. Charlie was tapping away on the computer when she looked at the man, who had become a firm friend.

 

“Why don’t you do an appeal, I mean he’s no longer in danger. Tell him that, maybe he will see it. You have the money, put it on T.V. Maybe someone will have seen him. Tell him you miss him, and he’s not in trouble that you just want him back.”

 

Castiel blinked and smiled for the first time in a long time. “I think you have something Charlie, this time of year people are more likely to help. Yes, that’s great let me get hold of Luke.”

 

So Castiel filmed his speech written by Sam, and every one held their breaths. Nothing happened, but they hoped.

 

 

Dean was working again he loved helping the kids, it felt right. After his shift, he went to work at the high-end hotel washing dishes, before he went back to his one-bed apartment. He knew it was cold; he could not afford the heating, he would eat tonight, Frank gave him some leftovers. On the way back he saw his daddy in the shop window on the t.v. He was walking into the shop and watched holding his breath.

 

 

…… **This is a special broadcast by Collins-Novak Corp** …….

 

 

 

**Hello, my name is Castiel Collins-Novak, and on behalf of the Missing Persons Charity, all I ask is a moment of your time. No, we are not after money, we just need your time, memory and help. Have you seen these people?**

Dean saw his face flash upon the screen.

 

**This charity is close to my heart because an extraordinary person went missing from our family. We have no idea if they're safe. Dean Winchester or if anyone knows where Dean is, please call this hotline number. Dean if you’re watching this it's safe to come back, you’re not in any trouble. We just want you back baby. We love you and miss you. We never knew just what a big part of our lives you were until you were gone. Many times I have sat in the Roadhouse, and people have said, the heart of our family is missing. Sweetheart my heart is missing. I love you so very much, and if you can’t come home, that’s fine. Just let us know you’re safe and well. Just give us have that. We understand why you left and if you need a new start that’s okay just… We care, we love you and please Dean, just call.**

 

 

Dean watched as his daddy broke down on national television. Cas loved him, and so did his family, he was not in any trouble. Dean did not know if he could go home, he was scared, had little money, he did not know what to do.

 

Christmas day came, it was snowing outside, so very cold in his one-room apartment. He only had bread and cheese to eat. No electric no warmth, he felt tired and so very little. The young boy remembered his mobile it was in his backpack; he wanted to ring Charlie, she would help to find him. The phone rang and rang, but nothing happened, so he fell to sleep with only a ratty blue blanket for warmth.

 

“Charlie love your old phone keeps ringing the one you keep in your draw, babe you okay?” Dorothy asked her girlfriend who sat with her mouth open.

 

“Omg, Omg, Omg," The redhead jumped up off the sofa and rushed up to their bedroom. Charlie grabbed the draw so fast it flew out and thumped loudly on the floor. She picked up the phone and rang it. "Pick up please pick up.” She whispered to the black device.

 

“Charlie, what’s going on?” Demanded Dorothy.

 

“Charlie is that you.” Sniffed Dean.

 

“Dean baby thank God, where are you?” The redhead asked her friend.

 

Dorothy’s eyes went wide, and she grabbed a pen and paper for her girlfriend.

 

“We will be there soon I promise, just don’t cry okay. Just stay with me. I know your cold and hungry we will look after you I promise baby.”

 

“Deans slipping, he’s cold, and tired, no heating by the sounds of it or food. Can you bring my computer up honey see if I can get a trace? Dean can't tell me where he is.” Charlie told her girlfriend.

 

“Sure baby.” Dorothy rushed down quickly they needed to get to Dean he did not sound great. She put the computer on the bed, and her girlfriend did her magic.

 

"Found you, yes baby I’m going to pass you to Dorothy okay she will look after you.”

 

“Hey, baby it's Dorothy. I want you to put lots of layers on can you do that for me? You can because you’re a good boy.” Cooed Dorothy down the phone.

 

While Dorothy was talking to Dean, Charlie went to the spare bedroom and rang Cas. ‘Please don’t be drunk’ she muttered to herself.

 

“Charlie your late are you both well?” Came the concerned voice of her friend.

 

“Cas listen to me, okay, Dean’s on the line he’s very little at the moment. He’s cold hungry and vulnerable we know where he is. We need to go get him.”

 

“Please, tell me this is not a joke.” Came the raspy whisper of her friend.

 

“You know me better than that Cas. We need to go Cas he’s sick.” Charlie chocked out trying to keep her tears at bay.

 

“Where is he, maybe we can help some places are white out.” The older man told, the younger woman.

 

 

“Yes that’s what worries me, he’s about four hours away, but no way can we get there.” Charlie rattled the address off and hoped Castiel could fix this.

 

“Benny, he’s not far from there visiting his mom, let me call him, I will call you back, keep him on the phone if you can.”

 

“Okay, Cas.” Charlie popped her head around the door to see how her girlfriend was doing.

 

"Cas may have someone in the area, the snows coming down thick in some areas. We could travel later, or tomorrow I guess. We need to wait for Castiel to call. How’s he doing?”

 

“He’s sleeping now, I sang to him, just hope they can get help to him. The doctor in me wants to fix this but can’t.”

 

“I no, but we will get him back, he will be okay,” Charlie reassured her partner.

 

Charlie’s phone started ringing the tune to The Angel with a Shotgun over an hour later. She picked it up and waited for a response.

 

“Charlie, Benny’s going over, he’s getting Dean to his mom’s house. He will be fed, warm and safe that’s all we can ask for. Benny will let us know what the weathers like before we set off in the morning. I would like to leave at eight from your house if that’s fine with you? If it changes, I will call. Do you mind if we cancel tonight I’m not in the mood, the food will keep.”

 

“Don’t worry Cas, same here we will have dinner when he’s home if he’s up to it.” The phone clicked ending the call

 

“I need to pack a small bag, just in case we get stuck, stay on the phone until Benny comes. Charlie told Dorothy.

 

“It will be okay Charlie you will see.” Smiled Dorothy thanking the heavens for this miracle.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

The next morning at eight a sleek black car drove up to Charlie and Dorothy’s house at eight on the dot. The redhead kissed her girlfriend and jumped in the back. A small white van followed behind them. Charlie raised an eyebrow wondering why.

 

“We may need to pack his belonging's we don’t know what he’s accumulated over these last six months.”

 

“Fair enough." The young woman shrugged.”

 

“It should take us three and a half hours to get there if we take the tolls. It cuts the journey off by over half an hour, I have the money the cost is nothing, and the roads should be clear.”

 

Castiel was quiet through most of the journey looking out of the window. Benny had told him, Dean looked thin and underfed, and exhausted. The boy had told the man he had been working at cleaning dishes some nights and others with children who had special needs. The money paid the rent but left little for food or other bills. He had been so sure of himself that his boy would come back, but as the days got longer, he doubted himself. Did Dean not love him? Had he been a bad Dom? A bad daddy? His mind ran over how he had treated the boy; ware had he gone wrong? It tormented his sleep, and he lost concentration in the day. He would soon find out, all the answers to his questions. They pulled into the large town of Middlebury, Vermont so close yet so far away.

 

“Were here boss, this is the address Benny gave us.” Alfie his driver said. Alfie got out of the car and opened the door for Mr Collins-Novak and Miss Bradbury.

 

“Thank you, Alfie, stay and look after the car, the van has gone to Dean’s address. I have given them instructions to pack and pay off any debts he may owe. No point worrying Dean over that.”

 

“That’s not a problem Mr Collins-Novak.” Smiled Alfie, getting back in the car.

 

Charlie and Castiel walked up to the front door of the townhouse. It was old, Victorian by the looks of it. It had cream steps to the front of the property. Large downy serviceberry bushes on either of the path, its open white flowers, sending a pleasant scent up in the calming breeze of the winter’s day. The snow here was not heavy as they first thought and the weak winter's sun was doing its job well.

 

The house was imposing, towering over them. Eight large windows and grey painted wooden slats ran around the house. The front part of the house stood out like a tower. A small window right at the top, which must lead to an attic. The door was painted cherry red, two small chimneys on a red slated roof. Wooden engraved sconce’s adorned the building making it look regal; they were painted cream a contrast to the grey. A modern extension had been put onto the right of the property, but it tied in well with the old house.

 

Castiel liked it very much; he walked up the steps minding the slippery snow and took his leather gloves off before knocking on the door. An old lady with wispy grey hair open the door, she had pale grey eyes that had seen the world come and go. She was small compared to her son, but she held herself with a dignity that Castiel respected.

 

“Your friends of my boy? Please come in, and take your shoes off.”

 

“Yes, ma'am, would not do any other.” Smiled Castiel.

 

“Good, manners what I like to see.”

 

“Mom, you’re not bothering my boss are you?” Benny asked the older woman.

 

“No my boy. Now come in and get some tea you must be tired from your travels.” The old lady pottered off in the direction Castiel assumed was the kitchen.

 

Castiel thought it strange she had not asked their names or introduced herself.

 

“Ma knows who you are Mr Novak, Charlie, she expects you to call her mom.” Benny smiled and led his guest’s into the warm, inviting kitchen.

 

The kitchen was large, had grey marble worktops, and butter yellow walls. Onions and herbs hung from the rafters, and a pleasant smell hung in the air.

 

“Charlie will you stay with Mrs Laffite while I go and talk to Dean,” Castiel asked the redhead.

 

“Sure no worries Cas,” Charlie told her friends knowing he wanted to spend time alone with Dean.

 

“No upsetting that poor boy now, or we will have words.” The old woman told Castiel sternly.

 

“I would not dream of it, ma’am.”

 

The old lady nodded and went back to making tea, and buttered scones.

 

“This way boss, he’s in the old annexe. When dad was sick, we built an extension so he could live downstairs." Benny knocked on a pale blue door and went in. “Dean, Castiel is here; I’ll wait out here in case you need me.”

 

Castiel was nervous he had not seen his boy for over six months and found he had no words. Dean was sat on a bed; he was wearing a plain blue shirt and Jeans. Dull green eyes looked over at him. The boy crossed his arms over his chest like he needed to protect himself. The first words out of his mouth cut the other man deeply.

 

“Will I be punished? Are you going to hurt me?” Dean looked away, from the man before him.

 

Was he such a monster that his boy was scared of him? Had he not set the correct rules down? Now he was second-guessing himself.

 

“You’re not going to be punished; you’re not in trouble. I-I would never hurt you. I meant what I said, and I keep my word.” His voice shook, with sadness, and he found it hard to look at the boy. “We're here to take you home; your apartment is being packed, everything settled. You can stay at mine if you wish. Benny’s mom has made us some food; please join us. I would like to get back on the road soon.” He turned and walked back out not wanting to stay, but God did he want to hold his boy and tell him everything would be okay, but that was a lie, and he knew it.

 

They had tea and said goodbye, hoping to see Benny soon. Charlie tried to talk to Dean, but she soon gave up when he would not say much at all. He fell asleep not long after. The boxes of Dean’s stuff amounted to five, and his bike. They stored them and kept them safe. Castiel asked everyone if they would give him and Dean time to talk, sort whatever this was between them, see what Dean wanted to do. They all agreed they had got him back safe and that was enough.

 

Castiel cooked dinner that night, and Dean just picked at it.

 

“Dean when you feel up to it I think it’s best for you to see a doctor,” Castiel told the younger man.

 

Dean shrugged and pushed the plate away. Usually, the older man would have scolded the boy made him eat most of the food, he disliked waist, but the peace between them was fragile. The older man was not sure if he had the right anyway to lay down the law, not sure where he stood with his lover.

 

“Did you want to watch a movie?” Castiel asked trying so very hard.

 

“No, I’m sleepy I will go to bed if that’s okay?”

 

“Sure, that’s no problem sleep well then.”

 

Dean nodded and walked towards the spare bedroom. The older man watched him go and went to the bar, he poured himself some whiskey and shed tears, Dean was home, but he might as well be oceans apart.

 

Dean sat with his back to the bed, his arms around his knees, he had heard Cas go to bed around midnight, but he could not sleep. He waited for an order, a shout a punishment but none came. Blue eyes followed him, searching watching, but nothing. Dean had missed his daddy, he wanted a cuddle, to feel safe in his arms but he was so scared, what if daddy did not want him anymore. The younger man did not sleep his ugly thoughts not letting him.

 

The next day was much the same; Dean ate very little said nothing at all, kept away from the older man. At eight he went to bed again, but he heard his daddy talking to someone, so he crept down the hall to see who it was.

 

“Gabe he hates me. I will see if he wants to stay with Ellen or Sam in the morning. There is no point him staying where he does not want to.”

 

“That boy loves you, Cassie, he’s just scared.”

 

“I get why he’s scared, but he does not trust me. I promised to take care of him. I miss him; I just want to make it better for him.”

 

“Don’t cry Cassie, let me talk to him.”

 

“No I’ve made up my mind, I will leave sell up and let him live his life. That’s what you do for people you love, that’s what I will do for Dean. He deserves that much; I would give him the world.”

 

“I no Castiel, I’m sorry,” Gabriel told his brother sadly.

 

“Look out for him promise me that.” Sobbed the older man.

 

“Always.”

 

“I will leave once he settled down, I won’t tell him, and it’s for the best. I know that, in my heart. Now I will talk to you soon, let me rest I have not slept well these last six months.”

 

Dean padded back to the room, his breath coming fast, no daddy could not leave him, he loved him, and he needed him. The poor boy could not sleep it got later and later, so he got out of bed and made it to the kitchen. He did not want to disturb the man if he had little sleep. There was a low light coming from outside, and he thought he could manage. Dean tried picking up the hot kettle, but his arms were weak, and he dropped it. Hot water splashed his hand and his pyjamas, he shouted out in pain. Dean sobbed, he was just not good at anything. His hand hurt and his chest. His brain shut down and he stood there in the dimly lit kitchen and cried.

 

Castiel jolted awake confused, not sure, at first what woke him. The older man heard a noise, there it came again, someone crying and it was getting louder. Switching the bedside light on, suddenly he realised it was Dean. The older man jumped out of bed like lightning and followed the urgent cries of his boy. His heart was beating fast something was very wrong. There Dean stood in wet pyjamas in a dimly lit kitchen, with a kettle by his feet. _'Shit had he burnt himself_?' He switched the lights on and saw to his horror Dean's red hand; he slowly took the boys night things off not wanting to upset any blisters if the burn was that bad. Dean's chest was red, but his hand was worse. He put the boy's hand under the cold tap.

 

“Shhh baby daddy’s here it’s okay, don’t worry, I'll fix it.” He held his boy tight, but his sobs did not stop, they were gut-wrenching agonising cries. This was more than the burn; this was Dean letting go. Dean needed this, so Castiel held tight to the boy, soothing him the best he could, telling him what a good boy he was, and he was loved.

 

“I’m sorry daddy, ' _hic'_ I’m sorry,” The poor boy said over and over again.

 

Castiel sat him on the side and put burn cream on his chest and a burn bandage on his hand. He will call the doctors in the morning, but it was not too bad. The older man put a baggy light cotton tee shirt over his boys head so it would not catch much. He got his boy into some pull-ups, gave him his blankie, and his soother. Castiel put them back to bed, stroking his boy's hair, sending him off to sleep. The older man did not get sleep that night; he watched over his boy in his arms. It would be a long road, but there was no way in hell he was leaving now.

 

 

 

 


	15. Are you my angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel calls the doctor and tells Dean how things at home will be now. Dean with his family and friends support go and tackle John and he learns that people do love and support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Murder, Gun violence, Homophobic Language. Minor character death.) Don't read if this subject upsets you.

 

“Shhh, baby do not cry,” Castiel told his boy, looking at is burns with sadness.

 

“Booboo daddy” Sniffed Dean trying to be brave.

 

“I no baby but doctor Rhodes will make it better.

 

“Hey wares my brave boy, did you want me to get a stuffy?” Gabriel spoke kindly to the upset little boy.

 

“Yes ‘sniff’ peese Uncle Gabe.” Gabriel rushed off to get a soft toy for Dean.

 

“Now Dean your hand needs to be kept dry okay, I will send a nurse to come change the bandage each day and to apply this cream I give you. It should heal by itself, but I want to make sure no infections get into it. Castiel if it gets warm to the touch or he gets a fever, or it smells bad you need to contact me straight away.”

 

“Sure doc, I will do." Smiled Castiel rubbing soothing circles on his boys back.

 

 "Just rub the cream on his chest and keep a loose fitting tee shirt over it that should fade soon anyway.”

 

“Here you are baby, you’re stuffy.” Gabriel coos at the miserable boy.

 

“Thanks, Uncle Gabe.” Dean takes the bee stuffy into his good arm and hugs it between him and his daddy.

 

“Right young man, I think you should get a sticker for being so brave.” Dean’s face lit up as he chooses a bee sticker for his toy. They said goodbye to the doctor, and Castiel left Gabriel with his boy while he got ready for the day.

 

“Uncle Gabe?” Green eyes turn on the shorter man.

 

“Yes, babe?” Honey eyes turn to the boy who was now sat on the couch.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Dean Askes shyly.

 

Gabriel frowned at Dean not sure what he meant. “Why would I be mad at you?”

 

“I put you to sleep, to run away, and I heard daddy, and you talk he said he wanted to leave me. Will he leave me? I’m a bad boy aren’t I?” Dean’s bottom lip trembled, and a single tear slipped out of dull green eyes.

 

Gabriel looked up to see his older brother coming from the bedroom corridors. Castiel was stood shocked at the confession.

 

“I won’t lie to you Dean, it hurt that you would do that, it could have hurt me. We are a family you should have talked to me even if you could not have spoken with your daddy.”

 

“Shall I go? I don’t want to be a hassle.” Dean picked at the bandage and Gabriel moved his hand away to stop him from doing any damage.

 

Castiel was stuck like stone, not able to move or say anything. He inwardly groaned. They needed to talk about this, what happened last night was a testament to that. Maybe that’s where he went wrong. They did not have many rules, or boundary’s set up. Dean needed them, and he should have seen this. No this was his fault, and he needed to come clean. None of this was his boy’s fault he was in charge. He turned around marched to his room and got the collar. The little brown one with his name etched in Enochian. He needed to train him better and see to his needs they needed a clean slate starting from now.

 

Castiel then marched up to his boy. “Dean Baby, look at me, this is my fault okay. I should have set rules, should have taught you better. If I did you would have come to me, not ran from me twice. I never put this collar on you. You had no clue who you belonged to, had next to no boundaries or rules. I taught you very little. Yes, what you did to Gabriel was reckless, but you were desperate to get away out of fear and misguided judgment. Like last night, you were scared, so you hurt yourself, this is also on me. We are going to do this right from now on have a clear list of rules and boundaries and safe words. We will have a clean slate, you have been punished enough, and I hope Gabriel agrees with this statement.”

 

“I do Cassie, Dean, baby you have one more job that needs to be done before you can do any of this. You need to deal with your dad. Then maybe you can learn to live again. I think we should call a family meeting talk about what you want and go from there. You and Cassie should go away have a break. I have a friend who as a cabin by a lake not far from here. Enjoy yourself then come back and start afresh.”

 

“I like that idea daddy can we do that?” Dean’s eyes lit up at the thought of the lake.

 

“Anything to get you to smile my darling boy.”

 

“Daddy, can you call the meeting then?” Asked Dean with hope in his jade green eyes.

 

“I sure can.” Castiel kissed the top of his boys head still worried about him. Putting cartoons on, the boy was soon enraptured. Castiel rang the family and hoped this last part was not too traumatic for his boy, but in hopes to move on he needed to face his last demon.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

“Dean, great to see you.” Sam hugged his big brother. Dean giggled. “Sammy you’re like a giant moose.” Sam smiled and pulled Dean next to him into the booth.

 

“So,” said Luke, “Dean needs our support, he will have to confront John.”

 

“Has no one reported him missing after all this time?” Bobby spoke up from one of the chrome bar stools.

 

“No.” piped up Charlie. “Nothing and I’ve been monitoring it.”

 

“So if Dean sorted it, then it won’t matter.” Smirked Jo.

 

“Do I have to kill him?” Whispered Dean fiddling with a placemat.

 

“No sweetheart.” Murmured Ellen kindly. “John will do this again he won’t stop, you have to know this?”

 

“Yeah I kinda do, just I wish it was different.” Sighed Dean pulling at his bandage.

 

Castiel stopped him and shook his head, bending down and kissing his forehead.

 

“I no brother but we’re here for you,” Benny told his young friend.

 

“I just want to get it over and done with so we can have our vacation,” Dean told his friends and family.

 

“That will do you some good to get away. When you come back will you come for dinner?” Sam asked his brother in hopes he could re-connect with his big brother.

 

“Sure, Sammy we would love that.” Grinned Dean.

 

Dean wished he could wear his collar he wanted to belong to his daddy now, but it was best to wait until everything was settled. He fought his little mind at that moment he had to be big to do this.

 

Benny and Jo drove all the family members in a minibus to the not so abandon warehouse that Luke used. Jo, Benny, Castiel, and Luke came with Dean everyone else waited in the vast empty loading bay.

 

“Okay, Benny you wait here in case we need you. Cobra is waiting in here anyway. Dean, did you want Jo to come?”

 

“No its fine, the fewer people, the better.” Croaked out Dean, nerves in his shaky voice.

 

“Okay, Dean just holler, if you need me,” Jo told her cousin.

 

Dean nodded and followed Castiel and Luke through a metal door and down a corridor. He heard the scurry of feet and the dripping of water. Luke stopped and turned to his nephew.

 

“Dean he’s tied up so he can’t hurt you. He’s not gagged but we can if you want, just give us the word. We are your family, we love you, and we will support you. Remember that, John is nothing but a sperm donation.”

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow at his older brother's words but nodded his head in agreement. He stroked his hand down his younger lovers face. “Sweet boy, just remember we are here for you okay, always.”

 

Dean nodded and stood a little straighter. Luke gave him a handgun. He had no clue what kind, it was black and was cold to the touch but fit into his hand like a glove. Dean was glad it was his left hand he had hurt as no way he would have fired this with his left. Luke showed him how to flick the safety off, and how to hold it. His hands shook a little, but his daddy placed his hand over his.

 

Castiel whispered into his ear. “I have faith in you, my darling boy, I am proud of you, and I will always love you.”

 

Luke opened the door it creaked, and they all stepped in. The room was small and slanted slightly to one end. There was a gurney and what looked like a drain in the far corner. It smelt of bleach and blood. It made Deans' stomach churn he was glad he had not eaten at the Roadhouse. Strip lighting illuminated the sparse, sending an eerie yellow glow over everything.

 

There was John, (he did not give the title of dad, he did not deserve that.) sat in the middle in a chair tired with black ropes. The older man was surprisingly clean-shaven, and his salt and pepper hair was cut short. The man had lost weight, and his clothes hung off him. His brown eyes tracked the movement as the men entered the sparse room.

 

“Let me go.” He spat his voice seemed gruff maybe from lack of use.

 

Dean walked forward and stood before his nemesis. The older Winchester looked at the man who had abused him and belittled him. He was nothing but a sad excuse for a human being. Dean knows the truth now; he was better than John ever was. Dean knew he was loved and cared for; John had nothing. Dean smiled and shook his head how the mighty have fallen.

 

“What are you grinning about, you idiot, good for nothing. I heard you were a fag. Should have known, you were no good.”

 

Dean just stared back; it started to unsettle the man on the chair.

 

“Speak boy, I’m your father.” Ordered the man on the chair.

 

That pulled Dean out of his turbulent headspace. “No you are not, you are nothing to me. I’m better then you will ever be. Also, I only take orders from one person and that’s certainly not you.”

 

The older man snorted. “Like hell, you are, could not even finish school. Good for nothing fag, no son of mine.”

 

Dean laughed John had no clue he went to college, about the languages he spoke. The love of a family he had and the respect.

 

“Daddy, Olani hoath ol.” Dean said with utter conviction in his voice.

 

Castiel’s breath caught when he heard those reverent words. His hand gently caressed his boys back in support. “Ol Monons”

 

“What are you talking about, what did they say?” John shouted, his eyes flickering between Dean and Castiel.

 

Luke snorted. “That would be one of the many languages your idiot of a son can speak, shame he never finished school huh.” The older man just shook his head and folded his arms.

 

John looked shocked what they hell did he miss.

 

“Baby Rit Ladnah.” Castiel said gently knowing this had to all end soon.

 

Dean nodded, “I forgive you,” For the first time John saw the gun in his older son’s hand. The older boy held it up and pointed it at the man’s head.

 

“What! Son, now come on I was not that bad.” The older man pleaded. “We had some good times you, Sammy and me. We can have that back. Be a family that’s what you want ain't it?”

 

“Uncle Luke gag him please,” Dean asked shaking his head in disgust.

 

Luke nodded and picked up a rag from the floor. It was caked in dirt, but he did not care. There was a mumble of words from John trying in desperation to get free. Dean just smiled, he was free at last. John no longer had a hold on him, the weight he held since he was a small boy lifted.

 

Dean knew he would have to seek help, wounds like that took a long time to heal, but this was an excellent way to go towards that healing. The boy flicked the safety off and with fire running through his veins and a new sense of self he lifted the gun, and he fired without warning. A loud bang and a bright flash, the bullet embedded in John’s skull. A trickle of blood seeped out of the wound. Dean walked towards the man he once called 'Dad' and closed the man’s eyes, as he slumped slightly forward. “May God have mercy on your soul?” The last words he would ever say to the man.

 

Dean put the gun on the floor and stepped around Castiel and Luke and got out of the room not wanting to see what they did with the man’s body. He walked passed his family and out to the waiting minibus. Feeling his mind slip Dean sat there for some time lost in his own thoughts. Not noticing warm hands on his cheek.

 

“Baby boy talk to me.” Blue eyes looked at him with concern, stroking his face with long slender fingers.

 

“Are you an angel?” The boy asked in a childish tone.

 

“What, me? Anything but an angel of the lord sweetheart.” Castiel looking into those jade green eyes he loved the most.

 

“Mom said angels watched over me. Things got better when you came into my life, so maybe you’re my angel?” Dean laid his head on his daddy’s lap. Castiel continued to stroke his short brown hair soothing his boy.

 

“I’m just a man who’s in love with his boy. I can be whatever you want me to be.”

 

Dean just smiled up at his lover. “Take me home my angel.”

 

Castiel had never seen his lover truly happy before now, and it was a sight he would never forget. “My pleasure love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments. I will get it Beta'd soon.
> 
> Ol Monons + My heart
> 
> Olani hoath ol + I love you
> 
> Rit Ladnah + Move now


	16. I can show you my love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes away and there is some miscommunication. Dean tells his daddy that he needs to move out of his apartment. Castiel makes a life-altering decision.

 

 

Dean got better and better every day, his nightmares got less, and his guilt about his dad lessoned. The younger man felt a sense of closure. Alastair, John and even Gordon were dead, he was safe, well as safe as anyone can be in life. Dean had a better relationship with his family, and he was getting help with all his issues. Mostly his relationship with Cas was going from strength to strength. They had an amazing time at the cabin and, were re-connected in a way Dean and Castiel were both happy with.

 

It was nearing a year that he had been with his lover. Castiel was visiting Anna in France. Dean had not gone because the older man was on business and thought Dean would be bored, he disliked flying anyway and still had issues with heights. The young man missed Cas like crazy, but Luke and Gabriel kept him company on the long summer nights.

 

Dean was sat looking through papers and circling them when Gabriel came up to see what he was doing.

 

“I need to find a new place to live.” Explained Dean, with red ink over his fingers. “They’re knocking my place down, it’s too old. I only have two months to find new accommodation.”

 

“Talk to Cassie he can help,” Gabriel advised his nephew.

 

“Yeah, I guess I can when he gets back.” Dean agreed with his Uncle.

 

“I just want to look around see what my options are first.” Not entirely sure he was ready for the big step of living together.

 

“That’s fine Dean, nothing wrong with that.” Gabriel grinned snatching a newspaper and helping him look for a suitable place.

 

Dean knew he could not afford it, so he needed a new job. He had been in to see Rachel. No way could he go back there even if she left his job open for him. Though Rachel had been kind about it, she had suggested he went back to college, to learn something he would love. She had given him brochures and classes that were online. Access to funds he could go for. Dean had a lot to think about.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Castiel landed, and he was feeling out of sorts. Talking with his boy something seemed off, and he wanted to see his boy more than ever. Gabriel picked him up, and he wondered why Dean had not come.

 

“Where’s Dean, is he okay?” Castiel asked his younger brother.

 

“Deans apartment hunting, he’s also looking at college.”

 

“Why on earth would he not speak to me about all this, I thought things had got better between us, I guess not.”

 

“I don’t think he wanted to bother you, while you were on this trip.” Gabriel tried to calm his older brother down.

 

“I see, it would have been no bother.” Grumbled the older man.

“You need to tell him that.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the over dramatics of his older sibling.

 

They got back to Castiel’s penthouse apartment and the older man text Dean to see if he would be back for supper. Dean told him he would be and he was looking forward to seeing him.

 

 

xxxxxxx

 

 

They all had Chinese for supper it was quiet, with specific conversations remaining unsaid.

 

“Well guys thank you for supper, but I must go,” Gabriel announced looking at his brother and Dean. “I will see you in a week, I have a couple of jobs Luke needs me to do.”

 

“See you, Uncle Gabe.” Dean hugged the shorter man.

 

“Bye brother stay safe.” Castiel hugged his younger sibling.

 

“Always.” Gabriel winked and waved goodbye.

 

Castiel stroked Dean’s hair the younger man was sat on the floor between his legs.

 

“Dean I was told you were looking for apartments.” The older man carefully approaching the subject.

 

“Yeah, I have two months to vacate mine.” Dean tipped his head back and looked up at his lover.

 

“I see, have you any luck so far?” Castiel casually enquired.

 

“No, I’m also thinking of doing a college course, so maybe living near campus would be a good idea.”

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Blue eyes looked down at green.

 

“Sure Cas, anything.” Dean smiled at his daddy.

 

“What do you really want? I won’t get cross, I just want the truth.”

 

Dean thought for a moment what did he want more than anything in the world?

 

“I-I want to be your boy, to train more, to live with you. I would like to study again and do what I love. I want to wear your collar and be yours. I want to feel free and be at peace with myself.” Dean’s voice softening near the end of his speech.

 

Castiel let a sigh out, he could grant most of those wishes for his boy. “Wait there don’t move, there’s a good boy.”

 

The older man rushed off to his bedroom and pulled his draw and open got the leather collar out. He knew that his boy had been asking him to wear it, but it never seemed the right moment. Castiel walked back to ware his boy was sat, and he placed the leather around his neck.

 

“We should have a ceremony when you’re ready. I would love for you to move in here. I want you to have the spare room has yours so you can have your own space but still sleep with me if you wish. I can help you get into college that’s not an issue.”

 

“Daddy I love you so much, don’t know what I would do without you.” Sniffed Dean, tears of happiness slid down his face.

 

“Upon my knee baby. You won’t have to be without me okay. I love you so much sweet boy, you have me until I take my last breath.”

 

 

Castiel pulled a black box from his pocket and held it up to his young lover.

 

Dean opened it and there sat nestled on a velvet cushion was a silver ring.

 

“Will you marry me and be mine,” Castiel asked with love and hopefulness on his tan face.

 

“I’m already your's Daddy. Yes, I love you so much.”

Castiel grinned his face hurt, but he did not care. Placing the ring on Dean’s hand. Gently kissing them one by one. The older man scooped up his boy, and happy giggles broke free.

 

“Let me show you just how much I love you, baby.”

 

Castiel took his boy to the master bedroom and made love to his boy all night long.

 


	17. Celebration and no regret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel tell there friends and family about there exciting news, only they bump into an unwanted person. Castiel soon deals with them.

Dean rushed into the Roadhouse and scanned the floor it was a busy Saturday night, but he took little notice of the people milling about. Spotting his Aunt, he meandered his ways through the crowd until he could put his hands over his Aunts eyes.

 

“Dean honey what are you doing here?” Ellen asked her nephew.

 

“Look Aunt Ell Cas asked me to marry him.” Deans jade green eyes lit up like she had never seen them before, it was a glorious thing to witness.

 

 

“Oh, my boy, this calls for a celebration. Where’s your man?” Asked Ellen knowing Castiel did not let Dean to far from his sight.

 

“Parking the car, let me grab a booth, Sammy and Sarah are on their way, and well everyone is.” Grinned Dean his happiness infectious.

 

Dean sat down and, Ellen grabbed some chairs for the family. Castiel marched in and hugged Ellen before sitting next to his boy.

 

“What’s all this.” Came the grumpy voice of Bobby Singer.”

 

“Show Bobby your ring baby.” Ellen cooed at the sight of the silver band again.

 

Bobby’s mouth twitched, and he went over to Dean. “Proud of ya boy, now let me get something to drink.”

 

“I never can tell if he’s happy or not.” Confessed Castiel chuckling

 

“You would know if Bobby were upset Castiel, you would have led in your ass,” Ellen told the older man with a twinkle in her eye.

 

 

They all burst out laughing when Bobby came over with Jo, with glasses and a couple of buckets of ice. “We need the good stuff, not every day our boy gets married woman.” The old man grunted and went off again.

 

“Was not saying a word.” Ellen giggled and raised her hands in defeat.

 

“Let me see your ring, Dean,” Jo asked needing to see.

 

“Ring what ring?” Sam and Sarah looked at Dean’s hand.

 

“Dean was so happy for you.” Sarah gushed hugging her brother-in-law.

 

“That’s great news big brother you deserve all that and more.”

 

“Sammy don’t get all emotional on me now.” Winks Dean.

 

“Benny, Balthazar, Charlie and Dorothy turned up next, and shouts and squeals of happiness were heard over the loud music of the bar.

 

“Dean, love, Garth says Bess is not feeling so well, but they send us congratulations,” Castiel told his young lover.

 

“Well, that’s nice wish her better from both of us.”

 

 

 

Castiel nodded and text back. The older man caught his young lover’s hand and entwined there finger’s. Dean just gave him a lop-sided grin.

 

“Dean needed the bathroom, seeing his daddy tied up he whispered to his brother that he would be back in a moment. Taking his time through the crowds doing his business and coming back out again. A woman with brown hair knocked into him, he held his hand out ready to apologise.

 

“Dean, Dean Winchester, not seen you around these parts for a long time.” Came the high pitch voice of one Lisa Braedon.

 

“Oh, hey Lisa.” Dean had no clue what to say to her.

 

“Who you here with?” The woman asked Dean.

 

“Friends and family, look I better get back, or they will miss me.” ‘ _One person in particular.’_ Thought Dean to himself.

 

“How’s Sam and your dad doing?” The woman smirked now getting closer, he tried to move away, but she was like glue, trying to stick to him.

 

“D-Dad no clue, Sam’s back there.” Dean pointed to the family group.

 

“Well take me over, then not seen him in ages.” Lisa insisted.

 

Dean suddenly smirked a cheeky but evil grin appeared on his face. “Follow me then.”

 

Castiel had watched all this of course with bemusement when his young lover moved forward, and the woman followed, he also saw that look, ware every one better dive for cover he knew his baby boy was up to something.

 

“Guys, you remember Lisa Braedon don’t you?” Dean shouted extra loudly, so most of the bar heard.

 

“Dean no need to shout.” Lisa giggled in her false way of hers.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes and sat up straighter. Green eyes were locked on to his blue ones waiting for an order.

 

(This the Lisa you told me about?”) Castiel asked him in Enochian.

 

(Yes, daddy, I thought you would like to meet her.”)

 

(“Very much baby, now sit next to me, and I will deal with this.)

 

(“Yes daddy.”) Dean sat down next to his fiancé

 

Sam was looking at the woman with hard eyes well most of the table was now, all being filled in with the story. Yet Lisa had taken no notice.

 

“So Dean we will have to meet up, go out for a coffee.” Lisa flicked her long hair over her shoulder leaning closer to the man, showing off her ample cleavage.

 

Dean just raised his eyebrow but sat in silence.

 

“What the cats got your tongue now.” The woman huffed.

 

“I don’t think we introduced Dean’s fiancé to you,” Sam smirked and got a giggle from Dorothy and Charlie. Jo and Sarah just snorted into their drinks. “Castiel this is Lisa Braedon.”

 

“Oh, I had no clue.” The woman looked chest fallen at the news.

 

“I can’t say its much of a pleasure,” Castiel told Lisa with ice in his tone.

 

“Dean, you going to let him speak to me like that?” She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips.

 

“Dean does not have permission to talk to you in his entire lifetime Ms Braedon. So there will not be much point in conversing with him.” Castiel Spat his body coiled tight like a viper ready to strike its prey. “And what’s more, you ever spread, your poison about him, or so much as look at him the wrong way I will show you what I do with vapid bitches like you,” Castiel growled out his voice low and dangerous.

 

“You can’t speak to me like that,” Lisa yelled her face going red.

 

“Oh I think I can, little girls who think they can treat people like dirt best not play against the big boys.” Castiel got his work card out and shoved it at her. “This will be my one and final warning.”

 

“Lisa looked down and must have seen what was on Castiel’s card, her face went red, and she turned and ran. People cheered and booed at her. That’s when the real party started. Drinks were brought to their table, and when people found out, they had just got engaged a jar was started for the happy couple, and it was full of money by the end of the night.

 

Sam smiled at his big brother who was laughing with Charlie and Jo.

 

“I don’t think I have ever seen him this happy Castiel, We have you to thank for that.” The younger Winchester declared handing, the older man an age-old whiskey.

 

Castiel nodded his thanks. Looking at his younger lover. “We still have a way to go Sam, but with love and support, he will get there.”

 

“I find it funny, Lisa the others. It’s about time people realised that they mess with Dean they mess with some interesting people.”

 

Castiel turned his head. ”You know about our family?”

 

“I do, long as you take care of Dean, we have no issues. Welcome to the family brother.” Sam’s eyes sparkled with that mischief that Dean’s sometimes had.”

 

Castiel winked at the younger man, “You to brother.”

 

 

XxxxxxxxX

 

 

The stars were bright in the sky, the vastness of them, unimaginable, Dean stopped walking and looked up.

 

“I can’t believe I get to live with you, and go to college to do something I want, that I will love. That I have family and friends that care and love me. Baby’s still here, so are you but its all changed Cas.” Dean whispers not wanting to break the quiet of the night.

 

“We all change baby boy, you grow, make mistakes and learn from them. Some days you will take ten steps forward and twenty back. I will always be here, you’re guiding star.”

 

“Are you ready for our next adventure daddy?” Dean giggled holding his hand out.

 

“With you baby, I’m ready for anything.”

 

“I love you Castiel.” Dean looked at the older man with reverence in his voice.

 

“I love you too, my sweet, baby boy.”


	18. Life is an adventure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later find Cas and Dean happy and still in love x

 

**Four years later...**

 

 

  
Castiel walked down towards Dean’s office, he worked for the law firm now. He had found out his husband was very good at languages could learn a new one in a month, if his mind was set on it. He liked the fact that Dean was in the same building where he could keep an eye on him, although he never told the younger man this. The older man looked down at the ring. The one that he got from Franko’s shop and his young lover would accept no other for a wedding ring.

 

After everything they had been through, moving in together had been easy. Dean had the spare room but spent all the time in his bedroom. They had grown closer, and after Dean started seeing someone for his abuse, his boy’s behaviour got better.

 

Castiel, of course, had trained him, and they both lived happily as any couple could. Dean liked the structures and rules, there family’s became closer and would insist on getting together at least once a month.

 

Castiel knocked on the door, and he went in, to find Dean laughing with someone on the computer. Greens eyes locked with his and the stunning smile took his breath away.

 

“Tony I have to go Cas is here, yeah talk soon.”

 

Dean stood and held out his hand for his older lover, and Castiel gripped it.

 

“You ready love?”

 

“Yes daddy, you think they will like me?”

 

Castiel laughed. “Babe, they will love you.”

 

Green eyes shone, and Dean nodded. “The new house is amazing, and it needs to be filled up, its good that we’re giving someone a new home.” Chattered Dean nervously.

 

“Yes I agree, but we’re only picking one dog or cat out baby, okay?"

 

The look in his young lover’s eye spelt trouble for him, and he groaned inwardly.

 

“Sure daddy, just one.” Dean giggled as he pulled his daddy along to the waiting car happy and carefree.

 

Castiel could wish for nothing better in his life and just went with it.


End file.
